City of Heresy
by Dr.Indigo
Summary: A dark enchantment has befallen the city of Agrabah and all of its citizens have become the unknowing worshipers of a great and terrible evil. Only Princess Jasmine remains immune to the spell, but how can she save her kingdom when her friends, her family, and even Aladdin all see her as the enemy? The answer to this question and many more lies within.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of my new story, _City of Heresy_. Before we begin I have a few quick things I'd like to make clear. 1. For everyone following by other story, _Ezra Tua_, don't worry I have no intention of discontinuing it. As we speaking, I am attempting to work out a schedule that will allow me to work on both stories evenly. Don't worry, the next chapter of _Ezra Tua _should be done sometime next month, so just be patient. 2. This story is hereby dedicated to two phenomenal artists on Deviant Art. The first is AtomicTiki, whose art work inspired this story. The second is Razska, who once again was nice enough to make this lovely tittle card for me. Seriously, these guys are super talented. Check them out if you have the chance. 3. This story takes place during the animated series, which takes place between movies two and three. So if you're not a fan of the animated series or are not familiar with it then this story may not be for you. 4. Aladdin and all its characters, locations, and terms are owned by Disney. I own nothing. This is just for fun. So with all that out of the way, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Agrabah…

The Jewel of the Seven Deserts.

City of Mystery, Enchantment, and the best deals on miscellaneous magical and/or useless bric-a-brac this side of the equator.

A bustling metropolis of culture and commerce. True, it was no Atlantis or Xanadu, but hey when you live in a place called the Seven Deserts you take whatever you can get.

All joking aside, Agrabah really was a great place to live. Even if it did have its fair share of problems.

Case in point.

"SQURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

A horrible, bloodcurdling shriek rang throughout the city, rousing its citizens from their slumber and chilling them to their cores. Most elected to stay in their beds, praying that the noise that had woken them was nothing to be concerned about. However, a few of the more curious Agrabites managed to force themselves to go out into the cool night air to investigate; where they were met with a most horrifying surprise.

Flying high above the city was a monster of unimaginable size. Eyes like great bonfires. Feathers like pure silver. Talons so huge they could crush an elephant. And wings so massive the moonlight grew dim with every flap. This creature, this malevolent bird of prey, was none other than the legendary Roc of Al-Rahman, scourge of the ancient world and devourer of civilizations, and it looked like Agrabah was next on its menu.

Fortunately for the citizens far below, some else had other plans.

"SQURRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" the giant monster-bird shrieked again as it thrashed its head around; snapping wildly at what from a distance appeared to be a tiny gnat. However, if one were take a closer look, one would clearly see that target of the beast's aggression was, in fact, a man on a flying carpet.

The seemingly suicidal biped in question appeared fairly young, somewhere within his early to mid-twenties; possibly even a few years younger. Like most of the residents of Agrabah, his skin was of light caramelesque hue, while his eyes were of a somewhat darker shade. The rough-and-tumble state of his jet-black hair combined with his humble and slightly tattered state of dress gave him the air of a beggar or perhaps a common thief. However, even the most hardened of cynics would be forced to admit that, in spite of his less than impressive mien, this young man was quite handsome.

With a determined look in his eyes and a frightened monkey on his shoulder, the dashing young Street Rat, who incidentally went by the name Aladdin, clung to the front of his flying carpet for dear life as he steered it up, down, left, right, and any other direction he could in an attempt to provoke the foul beast's ire.

"Carpet, hard right!" Aladdin shouted to his 2-D companion, who immediately obeyed; allowing the bizarre trio to narrowly escape the snap of the Roc's gigantic beak. "Nice job pal, now full speed ahead!"

Heeding its riders command, the enchanted rug kicked into high gear and zoomed off toward the open desert, with the horrible monster-bird following not too far behind.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Royal Palace, a rare and radiant raven-haired maiden stood out upon one of the higher balconies; leaning over the railing and staring dreamily into the distance. To look at her manner of dress, consisting mainly of a skimpy light blue two piece set with matching slippers, one might mistake her for a harem girl. But of course they would be gravely mistaken, for this ravishing beauty was in fact the Princess of Agrabah.

At her side was Rajah, her faithful tiger familiar, who was, at least in his mind, standing watch over his beloved master. Naturally she needed no such protection, not even during a crisis such as this, but she welcomed the company nonetheless. At any rate, her thoughts were not on the loyal pet beside her, but rather on the man flying toward the horizon. Even through the blackness of night and from such a great distance, her keen eyes could see every detail of the man she was to marry.

"Look at him Rajah," said the Princess as she absentmindedly scratched her faithful familiar behind the ears, much to his enjoyment. "Such courage. Such devotion. Such willingness to put his own life at risk for the sake of others."

She paused momentarily to let out a long, dreamy sigh.

"And to think he's all mine."

XXX

Back over the open desert, Aladdin, Carpet, and the monkey, whose name was Abu just in case anyone cares, were slowly losing their momentum, which was an issue because, as you may recall, they were being chased by an enormous bird of prey. Fortunately for them, they were soon joined by another member of their standard adventure party, Iago the scarlet parrot, who was ready and willing to aid them in the next phase of the operation.

"Okay, so you got Big Beak to chase you," said the tiny parrot as he flew alongside them at a surprisingly brisk pace. "Now what?"

"Don't worry Iago, I've got it all planned out." Replied the heroic Street Rat confidently. "Step 1: Lure the Roc away from the city so no innocent civilians get hurt."

"Check. So what's Step 2?"

"We keep it busy until one of us figures out a way to stop it."

"That's it? That's your _brilliant _plan?" asked the scarlet bird as his tone grew increasingly irate. "That's what Mr. Streetwise Hero and Future Prince of Agrabah pulled out of his endless repertoire of tricks? The Monkey could've thought of something better than that!"

From his position on Aladdin's shoulder, Abu let out a long stretch of monkey chatter directed at Iago; to which he replied with,

"Oh yeah? Well so's your mother, Fur Ball!"

Fortunately before this interspecies screaming match could escalate any further the final member of their group arrived in a puff of mystic smoke; the Semi-Phenomenal, Nearly-Cosmic, Formerly Enslaved, Genie of the Lamp.

"Good news sports fans." Said the blue jinn with his trademark energetic and playful demeanor. "I think I've found a way to baste this bird once and for all, but we'll need a decoy."

"And just where the heck are we supposed to find a decoy at this hour?" asked Iago before quickly realizing that all eyes were on him. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! You've all got that 'Let's Sacrifice the Parrot' look in your eyes. Well you can forget it! No way! Not this time! End of discussion!"

"Iago, please…" said Aladdin in an attempt to plead to his feathered comrade's better nature. "You know we wouldn't ask you to do this unless there was no other way."

"No! No decoy! Monster will eat decoy!"

"I promise I won't let that happen. Just buy us five minutes." The young hero finished before turning toward his much larger and bluer friend. "Genie, do your stuff."

"No! Wait! Let's discuss this before you…" but before the scarlet parrot could finish his plea his compatriots vanished in a puff of smoke; leaving him to face the unfathomable danger alone. "…leave me in the lurch yet again. Okay Iago focus. No need to panic. Just focus on the big picture. You distract the Roc. Al slays it. Agrabah doesn't get turned into a parking lot. Eventually Al marries the Princess. You move into the Palace and become the world's richest parrot. Everybody wins. Yeah, I can do this. I can do this. I can… where'd the moon go?"

In an instant, Iago realized that at some point during his little monologue the Roc had caught up with him and was currently in the process of swallowing him whole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, with speed seldom seen in smaller birds, Iago flew out of the great raptor's mouth; just barely escaping with his tail feathers intact.

Much closer to the ground, the rest of the group rematerialized in another puff of smoke.

"Alright Genie, so what's the plan?" asked Aladdin with an awkward blend of heroic enthusiasm and concern for his absent companion.

"Okay, I've been doing some research, and I think I've found something." The blue Jinn explained as a large red book covered in a strange and possible forgotten text suddenly appeared out of thin air; already opened to the desired page. "According to _The Amateur's Almanac of Ancient Ornithological Atrocities _we're dealing with the legendary Roc of Al-Rahman. An ancient evil forged from the bones of ten thousand slaughtered Roc chicks by the dark sorcerer Al-Rahman in Lunar Year…"

"HURRY IT UP DOWN THERE! I AIN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!"

"SQURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Right, better speed-read this before the bird becomes bird chow." Said Genie before he began to quickly scan the large body of text for useful tidbits. "Let's see… impenetrable steel feathers… blah blah blah… driven mad by the death of… yadda yadda yadda… eats anything that moves… Aha! Here we go! According to this, the Roc was originally brought to life with a mystic black opal that Al-Rahman hid within its jugular. Destroy that and the birdy's finished."

Nice work Genie," said the former street thief to his mystic friend. "Just one problem. How am I supposed to get at that thing's jugular through a sheet of impenetrable steel feathers?"

"With this!" said the blue Jinn enthusiastically before zapping an extra-long scimitar into his former master's hand. "Tada!"

"A… sword?" Aladdin asked skeptically as he examined the newly materialized weapon. "I don't know Genie. Are you sure about this?"

"It's all here in black and white," replied Genie confidently as he once again referenced his big red mystic tone. "Quote. _When fighting the Legendary Roc of Al-Rahman, make sure to use a really, really sharp sword._ Unquote."

"I don't know about this. It sounds too easy."

"Trust me Al. One good swing is all you need. You've got my one hundred percent Genie guarantee."

"Alright, if you're sure I guess it can't hurt to try." He said with no small amount of irony. "Abu you stay with Genie. This could get ugly."

The little brown monkey let out several eeks in agreement then jumped off his partner's shoulder and into the open arms of their mutual magical friend.

"Not to worry Al. Abu's as safe with me as in a mother's arms." Said the blue Jinn before dropping said monkey flat on his face. "Well… maybe more like a distant uncle's."

Ignoring this scene, Aladdin readjusted himself on Carpet and mentally steeled himself for what was to come.

"Carpet, get me as close to the Roc's neck as you can. Let's go."

And with that said, the two jetted off into the sky and back into the fray.

Meanwhile, back in said fray, Iago was having one devil of a time keeping himself off the menu.

"SQURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Listen, you're angry at the world, I understand, I've been there, but this isn't the way to deal with your issues!" the scarlet bird pleaded as he feverishly flapped his tiny wings to stay out of reach of the great beast's snapping beak. "I can give you the number of this psychiatrist friend of mine! He specializes in psychopathic bird monsters! I think you two would really hit it off!"

_SNAP!_

"You know what? You're right! Forget the therapy! The whole thing's a scam anyway, but you still shouldn't eat me!"

_SNAP!_

"I'm pure gristle!"

_SNAP! _

"My whole family has an aftertaste!"

_SNAP! _

"I'm loaded with MSG!"

_SNAP! _

"ALADDIN!"

Just then, the terrible Roc caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of its eye. Something shiny. Something terribly shiny. So shiny in fact that it made the creature's blood boil.

"SQURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the great beast dove downward at a ninety degree angle; unintentionally swatting its previous target with its tale, sending him shooting across the sky at an unimaginable speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fortunately for Iago, Genie, for some reason in the form of a circa 1940's baseball catcher, suddenly appeared in his path; ready to save him.

"Come on, put one right over the plate. That's the old stuff. That's the old stuff." Said the blue jinn in his tradition cartoonish fashion, before the errant bird finally collided with his catcher's mitt. "And… safe!"

Genie quickly reverted back to his original form, then proceeded to dust-off his battered and slightly soiled compatriot.

"Nice work with the distraction little buddy. You doin' alright?"

"And the lights went out… all over the world…" Iago answered rather drunkenly before fading into unconsciousness with a dopey grin on his beak.

"I'll… take that as a maybe."

"SQURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Suddenly reminded of the imminent danger, Genie looked below to see how his friends was faring. Unfortunately things were not going as planned. Rather than fighting the monstrous raptor, Aladdin and Carpet were fleeing from it at top speed. The Roc itself was behaving strangely as well; its eyes looked positively crazed, and it was snapping its beak more wildly than before.

"Hey… what gives? Al should've made cold cuts out of that overgrown feather duster by now." The blue jinn mused to himself before summoning his big red reference book once again. "Maybe I missed something."

For several minutes, the former slave of the lamp pawed through the ancient tome, until he noticed something rather odd.

"Wait a minute… that's not a period. It's a smudge! But that means… _When fighting the Legendary Roc of Al-Rahman, make sure to use a really, really sharp sword_…" Genie turned the page, and what he read next made his eyes bulge to the size of yoga balls. "…_only as a last resort, because shiny objects make it even more bloodthirsty_. AHHHH! WHO WRITES SENTENCES LIKE THAT? AL!"

But alas the jinn's warning came too late, for Aladdin and Carpet were already within reach of the monster-bird's massive beak.

_SNAP! _

XXX

"Well… that was certainly unexpected." Said the Princess from her royal balcony; sounding surprisingly calm for someone who just watched their future husband get devoured by a giant bird. "Oh, how ever will Aladdin get out of this one?"

To take her reaction at face value, one might think she was almost glad to see Aladdin meet his end within the great beast's gullet, but of course this was not so. Although her tone was one of nonchalance, her words were laced with a complex cocktail of emotions; anticipation, excitement, and more than a few drops of arousal. To put it simply, the Princess only sounded calm because she knew from experience that her Prince would never allow himself to die in such a distasteful manner. So really, the question was not would Aladdin escape from the giant raptor's craw, but rather when he would do it and in what spectacular way.

"Oh~ the suspense is killing me Rajah." She said, practically purring with ecstasy as she continued to affectionately scratch her large feline familiar behind his ears. "I hope it lasts."

"Princess!" came a deep and masculine voice from somewhere in the room behind her. "Princess! Where are you?"

"Ughhhh…" she groaned in exasperation; not even bothering to turn around. "I'm on the balcony." She called out to the owner of the voice, then muttered softly to herself. "Where else would I be, you musclebound fool?"

Moments later, she was joined on the veranda by a rather large and burly man dressed in a palace guard uniform. It was Razoul, Captain of the Royal Guard and the 2nd Greatest Warrior in all of Agrabah. Though in the Princess' humble opinion he was little more than a glorified babysitter for her father, the Sultan. She had half a mind to fire him right then and there for interrupting her during what was possibly the battle's climax, but at the last minute she chose to resist such temptations; like a true princess would.

"This had better be important Razoul." She said to the Captain calmly; again without bothering to turn around. "As I recall, I gave you explicit instructions not to bother me."

"I know, your Majesty, and I'm truly sorry for disturbing you," the large man said respectfully. "But I'm afraid I have new orders now. Your father wishes for you to return to your room immediately. It is not safe out here."

"Well you can tell my father that his concern is appreciated, but completely unnecessary." The Princess replied, somewhat courteously. "He knows full well I can take care of myself. As do you."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, for the time being the Sultan's orders supersede your own. So I'm afraid you have no chose." Razoul explain, trying his best not to sound disrespectful. "Besides, from where I stand your entertainment is at an end. The Street Rat seems to have met his end."

It took Razoul less than a second to realize his faux paw and even less time to brace himself for the verbal lashing he knew was coming his way. However, much to his surprise, said lashing never came. In fact, the Princess still refused to spare him so much as a glance.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." She said finally in a calm yet slightly condescending tone. "You haven't seen what I've seen. The rules that apply to most men do not apply to my Aladdin. I have seen him stand up to monsters that would make grown men cower under their beds. I have seen him throw himself into impossible situations and come out with only a few minor wounds. I have seen him conquer foes in ways so imaginative they would baffle the greatest poets of Greece. I have seen do all this and more countless time; and all for no more reward than the satisfaction of a good deed and my favor. To put it simply Razoul, my Aladdin is much more than a mere man. He is magnificence made flesh."

"I… see." Replied the Captain of the Guard; sounding more than a little overwhelmed by the Princess' stirring monologue.

"Good, now be gone with you." She added bluntly. "And if my father asks, you couldn't find me."

"Understood, your Highness." Replied Razoul respectfully as he slowly inched his way back into the palace proper; silently thanking the heavens that he had not incurred the Princess' wrath.

"Oh, I almost forgot something."

"Yes your Majesty?"

"If you ever disrespect my fiancé by referring to him by _that_ term ever again, unintentionally or otherwise, I will personally skin you alive and feed you to a pack of starving jackals." Said the Princess in a terrifyingly nonchalant tone. "Is that clear Razoul?"

"Tra… transparently clear… your Imminence."

"Excellent, now off with you."

Without another word Razoul obeyed and soon the Princess was alone with her familiar once more.

"Finally, I thought the pompous ass would never leave." She said to herself venomously, before her spirits were instantly lifted by something interesting in the distance. "Ooo~ something's happening~"

XXX

"SQURAAAK! AAAWWK! AAAKKK! AAAARRRKK! WAAAARRRKKKK! AAAAKK!"

The giant raptor squawked as it jerked its head around wildly; gagging and dry-heaving like some sort of deranged bulimic.

From a safe distance, Genie studied the Roc sudden change in behavior. Then, using his keen deductive reasoning and ten thousand years of experience, he came to the most logical conclusion he could.

"Al…" the blue jinn whispered under his breath. "He's still alive! And judging from the way Tweety's wigging out, I'd say he's giving that esophagus one heck of a work out. Well… I know just what to do about that!"

In the blink of an eye, the former slave of the lamp vanished in a puff of smoke, then reappeared directly behind the choking monster-bird; only now he was ten times his original size and in the form of what appeared to be a pastiche of King Kong and a Mexican Luchador.

"Alright Polly!" said Genie in a threatening yet still highly cartoonish tone. "Get ready for the most unpleasant Heimlich of your life!"

Unfortunately, before the jinn could make good on his threat, the Roc let out another gut-wrenching shriek; one so loud and raucous it actually sent said jinn flying backwards for half a mile. However, this particular shriek was less like ferocious roar and more like a howl of pain.

"SQUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRKKKKK!"

As the great raptor wailed, tiny spurts of blood sprung forth from its mouth. A few moments later the wailing stopped and the beast's bonfire eyes grew dim. Soon its eyes were reduced to nothing but hollow sockets and its shining silver feathers turned brittle and brown. Shortly after that gravity took over and the massive husk came crashing down to earth; crumbling apart as it fell.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

A great cloud of dust and sand erupted skyward as the lifeless husk collided with the ground; quickly taking the shape of a gigantic mushroom that could be seen for miles around. When at last the smoke cleared, all that remained of the once ferocious monster-bird was a collection of fossilized bones scattered across the dunes.

"Al!" called Genie after he materialized in the center of the crash site; sounding distraught and slightly irrational. "Al! Where are you? _Whistle. _Here Al! Come'ere boy! _Whistle._"

Frantically, the blue jinn zipped across the sands; tossing bone after bone aside in his desperate quest to find his missing friend. However, after countless minutes of searching, the semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic entity broke down and began to sob.

"Oh AL!" he wailed as feel to his knees. "This is all my fault! If only I'd read that book more carefully!"

"Genie…"

"If only I'd been more observant!"

"Uh, Genie…"

"But now… now it's too late!"

"Genie, I'm standing right behind you."

"Just a minute Al. Can't you see I'm busy grieving for… AL!"

The blue jinn quickly spun around and, much to his elation, there were Aladdin and Carper; looking a bit dusty, but otherwise completely fine. Needless to say, this caused Genie's mood to do a complete 180.

"Al ol' buddy! You're alive!" he said exuberantly as he lunged forth to give his dearest friend a bone crushing bear hug. "It's a miracle! Granted it's a somewhat clichéd miracle. But I'll take it!"

"Genie… can't… breathe…" replied the young hero as he gasped for air.

Fortunately his blue friend got the message and immediately released his vicelike embrace.

"Oh, sorry about that Al." said Genie apologetically before quickly perking up again. "But I'm just so elated! The city is safe and now the whole family's back together again! This calls for a celebration!"

While the blue jinn materialized himself a party hat and a handful of noisemakers, his human compatriot decided to give a little credit where it was due.

"Well, I never could done without you Genie." Said Aladdin modestly. "I mean, I never would've known about that thing's weak spot if it weren't for that book of yours."

"Aw, shucks Al. You're making me blush."

"Hey, where are Iago and Abu?"

This question brought the blue jinn up short.

"Uh…. Well… I… you see… the thing about that is I…" Genie stammered nervously as he began to sweat profusely. "Hold that thought."

And with that said the former slave of the lamp vanished in a puff of smoke; leaving our young hero alone and quite confused.

XXX

After about ten minutes of searching, followed by another forty-five minutes of apologizing on behalf of the group's primary magical entity, our five heroes finally returned to the Palace; lighthearted and eager to share the tale of their glorious victory.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!"

Well, mostly lighthearted anyway.

"_Go to Getzistan,_ mom said! _With your brains, you'll be running that town inside a month, _she said!" Iago ranted while his friends just rolled their eyes. "_No, that's too easy, _I said! _I need a challenge, _I said! _I'm going to Agrabah, where a bird can really clean up, _I said! Oh, I cleaned up alright! I've cornered the market on internal lacerations and emotional scars! I swear, if the prospect of Palace life wasn't so tantalizing, I'd quite this cockamamie masochist society, fly straight for Club Nest Egg and never leave!"

"Are you about finished Iago?" asked Aladdin, who had clearly had enough of his friend's incessant pontificating.

"Yeah… I guess so." Replied the scarlet parrot; still sounding irritable and slightly winded.

"Good, cause we're here."

Upon reaching their destination, the motley band made their descent onto the balcony; where the Princess and her ferocious familiar waiting patiently to greet them.

"I knew all along you'd put on a good show for me Aladdin." She said with a playful grin. "But allowing yourself to be swallowed just so you could get at the monster's weak spot, now that… that was just…"

"Amazing? Remarkable? Unbelievable?" Aladdin listed as he dismounted his faithful flying rug; sounding equally as playful.

"Let me put it this way," the Princess replied as she began to walk toward her future husband. "Were it not for the presence of your friends, I would have you, right here on the balcony, until you begged for mercy twice."

Though her tone remained as playful as ever, the hungry look in her eyes told everyone that she was only half joking; which in turn caused everyone in the immediate vicinity to blush uncontrollably.

"Well… I, uh… I'm not sure I deserve such… high praise." The young Street Rat said; trying to sound humble while also trying to think of an appropriate response to such a suggestive remark. "Besides, I really didn't do anything all that great. Honestly it was nothing."

"NOTHING! Are you kidding me?! That was not nothing! That was the single most unbearably horrific experience of my life!" Iago yelled angrily as he flew between the two lovers to begin another rant. "It was awful! No, it was worse than awful! I'd have to win the lottery right now just so I could upgrade this night to awful! I've known lepers who've suffered less abuse in their entire lives than I have tonight! Why I've got have a mind to…"

"I thought you were very brave Iago." The Princess said casually; catching everyone, especially Iago, completely off-guard.

"Come again?"

"I mean, how many people, let alone parrots, would risk being eaten alive just to help their friends?" she asked, clearly trying to make a point rather than expecting an answer. "If you ask me that shows true courage."

"Well… I don't know about all that." Replied Iago in a much more placid tone than before; his voice dripping with false modesty. "I only did what any dashing hero in my position would do."

"So true, and such heroism deserves to be rewarded."

"I'm listening~" said the scarlet parrot, sounding much more like his usual sleazy self.

"Don't spread this around but…" the Princess began slyly. "My father has a secret Turkish bath."

"Go on~"

"It's in a hidden chamber beneath the Library. To open it you just need to hit a switch behind one of the shelves. None of the guards know about it and Father only ever uses it when he wants to show off for visiting dignitaries, so no one should bother you."

"Princess you're a saint!" exclaimed the scarlet parrot, positively bursting with elation.

"I try."

"Alrighty then! If anyone needs me, I'll be busy spoiling myself. See you in a week!" and with that said Iago zipped back into the Palace proper as fast as his little wings could carry him; in search of the luxury he so desperately craved.

Once he was well out of sight, the Princess subtly turned her gaze toward Genie and gave him quick but meaningful wink. Seemingly getting the message, the blue jinn smiled, gave her a wink back, and then turned toward the two other non-human members of their party.

"Say, Monkey-Boy, Rug-Man, what do you say we give Iago a hand with that Turkish bath? I haven't had a good schvitz in over eight hundred years."

Abu chattered in agreement and Carpet silently nodded its front end. Then without another word, the odd trio followed in their feathered friend's wake; leaving the two lovebirds almost completely alone.

"There's no Turkish bath beneath the Library." Said Aladdin in a casual yet playful tone.

"Hey, it got him to shut up didn't it?"

"You are so bad."

"Sugar, you don't know the half of it." The Princess purred seductively, before turning to her faithful familiar. "Rajah, be a dear and make sure Iago doesn't make too big a mess. Aladdin and I need a little alone time."

The tiger nodded and quickly went after the others; at long last leaving the two lovers as the sole occupants of the balcony.

"So, my handsome Prince," the Princess purred as she wrapped her delicate arms around her lover's neck. "Where were we?"

"As I recall, you were telling me how much you enjoyed the battle." Aladdin answered as he in turn wrapped his lean but muscular arms around her waist; finally closing the infernal gap between their young bodies. "You know, with your power, you could have easily stopped that monster all by yourself."

"What, and rob you of such a stunning victory?" she asked playfully. "Besides, if I start doing everything for you now, you'll look like Father before we're even married."

"You're too much, you know that." Said the young hero with an amused chuckle.

"Kiss me my darling." She said, almost pleadingly as she looked deep into her lover's eyes.

Aladdin looked back and like always he was utterly entranced by her beauty. The light emerald shade of her eyes. The sparkle off her fangs in the moonlight. The rich dark color of her fur. Even her adorable catlike ears. Absolutely everything about her drove him mad with passion.

"Anything for you Mirage." He answered, before bringing his lips to hers in what would be a long and passionate kiss.

End Notes: Confused? Good! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter of City of Heresy. This one's pretty long so I'll keep this brief. Aladdin, its characters, locations, and terms are all the property of Disney. I own nothing save for the few OCs I've created specifically for this chapter. With that out of the way, let us begin.

Chapter 2

The Seven Deserts…

One of the most beautiful and potentially dangerous regions of the Ancient World.

Nowadays most people call it by a longer and considerably less romantic sounding name, but for those of us who still remember the old days it will always be the Seven Deserts; even if most of the wonder and magic has aged to dust and been forgotten.

As its name suggests, this arid region was once divided into seven smaller regions, each with its own distinct charms and/or hazards.

First there was the kingdom of Getzistan, the gambling capitol of the Ancient World. Ruled by a long line of kindhearted, if not somewhat sleazy, sultans, this rich kingdom provided a much needed outlet for both adult entertainment and recreation that would not be topped until the rise of the Western World.

Closest to the Red Sea, there was Ganastan, another wealthy and prosperous kingdom. Not much to say about it, other than that it was allegedly founded by immigrants from the African Continent and that it favored the use of elephants over camels as a means of transportation.

Among the more interesting regions there was Quarkistan. A kingdom known for being ruled by a mighty dynasty of sorcerer-kings; whose powers were so great, it was said they could turn a wasteland into a paradise with a single smile.

Another particularly magical kingdom was Upanistan, ruled by a powerful and mysterious figure known only as the Headless Body of Kapok. How did he come by this tittle you ask? Long story. You really don't want to know.

The fifth of the Seven Deserts had no official name, for it housed no official kingdom. Instead this land was ruled by the Al-Muddi, a subterranean race mud monsters that craved the taste of long pig like children crave sugar.

But even more dangerous than that was the realm known only as the Land of the Black Sands. A strange and terrifying land ruled by the dark sorcerer Mozenrath, who with the aid of his mystic gauntlet commanded an unholy army of the undead.

Last, but most certainly not least, there was the kingdom of Agrabah; considered by many to be the greatest kingdom in all the Seven Deserts, and for a number of good reasons. From its rich cultural heritage, to its bustling marketplace, the people of this great city truly had a lot to be proud of. However, during what some considered to be the kingdom's second golden age, the glory of Agrabah was largely associated with one name.

"Mirage?" asked the youngest member of the horse mounted trio. "What the heck kind of name is that?"

"It's _her_ name." answered the oldest gruffly. "And you'd best not be asking stupid questions like that when we get the Palace. Unless you _want _to lose your head."

"You… you joking… right?" the youngest asked nervously.

"Only a little bit. That's the disturbing part." Answered the third member of the trio amusedly. "The Princess is temperamental, that much is true. And while I've heard she's never actually ordered someone to be executed, she has taken a few lives herself in battle. So if you ask me, your best bet is to just play it safe and not talk at all until after we leave the city."

The two older riders had themselves a good at the younger's expense, but never for a second did they reduce their speed. For they were the semi-famous Riders of Oacus, and were on a mission of the utmost importance.

"Sharif! Quite lagging behind!" the oldest, a tall strapping gentleman with a silver goatee, called to the youngest in the back. "And for goodness sake, be careful with that chest! The Sultan probably wants whatever's inside to arrive in one piece!"

"Oh… um… sorry Omar," the youngest, a scrawny beanpole of a man with a tiny wooden box affixed to his back like a modern backpack. "I was just thinking about what you guys said before. You were just teasing me right? I mean, I princess taking lives in battle, who ever heard of such a thing?"

"The world's a lot bigger than that little village we found you in lad, and a lot stranger too." Chimed in the third member of the group, a rather big boned fellow with a pencil thin mustache. "But just stick with us and we'll teach you all there is to know about life in the Seven Deserts."

"Okay Zhivago, then for starters why don't you tell me more about where we're going. What's Agrabah like?"

"Oh it's a beautiful city lad." Answered Zhivago romantically. "Gorgeous architecture, fine dining, and the people, well they're just about the friendliest lot you'll ever want to meet."

"Not all of them." Corrected Omar gruffly. "Don't forget, the Thieves Guild has a meeting place set up somewhere in Agrabah, and even their least accomplished members will still slit your throat to get at your shoes. So don't go getting lost boy. I don't relish the idea of telling your mother you got yourself killed your first time away from home."

"Thanks for the tip Omar." Replied Sharif with a nervous gulp. "So what about this Princess? What is she like?"

"Mirage? Oh well she's… um…" Zhivago stammered, then paused briefly, clearly mulling over the best way to describe the aforementioned royal. "She… can be a bit intimidating at times, but that's understandable considering what a powerful sorceress she is. Though once you get past all that she's really quite pleasant. Very warm and friendly; all her subjects adore her."

"You mean worship her." Omar interjected, not even bothering to turn his head. "Oh, she's a crafty one that Mirage. Her father ain't even dead yet and already she's got the whole kingdom treating her like some kind of goddess."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a bit?" asked Zhivago skeptically. "I mean sure, I'll give you appreciation, heck I'll even give you devotion, but I'd hardly call it worship."

"Listen, don't get me wrong, I like Mirage just fine and I'm glad to count her as an ally, but while you play tourist I pay attention to what's going on around me." Omar explained. "Last time we were in Agrabah I witnessed two grown men beat a foreign merchant to a pulp because he made a few unflattering remarks about the Princess' appearance. The time before that I noticed that a lot of the new gold coins have her face printed on them. Time before that I saw a guy passing around a petition to have her birthday declared a national holiday. Time before…"

"Alright, alright, I get the point."

"No, I don't think you do." Omar said before continuing his explanation. "It's a power play, plain and simple. Mirage already has the whole city acting like she's divine, before too long they'll be calling for the Sultan to step down. Then she'll be the one sitting on the throne and he'll be sitting in his playroom waiting for death."

"Well aren't you just a big ol' ray of sunshine."

"Do you think we should warn the Sultan?" Sharif asked, finally speaking up. "About the Princess' plan I mean."

"Nah," replied Omar, adopting a slightly less intense tone. "That's politics. And Rule # 1 of being a Rider is never get involved in politics unless it's profitable. We're adventurers remember, not heroes."

"Oh… I see…" replied the youngest rider, sounding more than a little dejected.

"Cheer up kid," Zhivago chimed in, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You're on an adventure. You're exploring new lands and seeing new things. Don't worry about petty stuff like future coups and changing regimes. You've got the whole world in front of you. Besides, once you actually meet Mirage I'm sure you'll see that Omar was just blowing things out of proportion. Plus, I bet she'd just love to share a few tales of her own past adventures with you."

Sharif didn't answer right away. Instead he just sat there on his mount with a pensive look on his face. He thought over everything his new friends had told him since they'd met only a few weeks ago and after a few minutes of deliberating with his moral center he finally spoke up.

"What kind of adventures does a princess have anyway?"

"Well…" began Omar, surprisingly. "A while back I heard she beat that twerp Mozenrath in a Magical Duel at Dagger Rock."

"You… you mean she's _that_ powerful?" said Sharif; half asking, half exclaiming in astonishment. "But back at the Oasis, back when we first met, you told me about Mozenrath. You told me about how insane and dangerous he is and about all the horrible things he's done. And now you're telling he was defeated by… by some princess from a royal palace. This world… this new world you guys are showing me… it just seems so… so complicated."

"Yeah… but that's what makes life worth living!" replied Zhivago in an attempt to lift his young comrade's spirits. "Besides, Mirage is a rarity among princesses, even for this crazy world. I mean, she's pulled off stuff most folks never even dream of doing."

"Like what?"

"Well, not too long ago, I heard she once saved her city by solving the Riddle of the Ethereal." Answered the big boned rider, with a cheeky grin on his face. "And that's no small feat, let me tell you. Just ask the Babylonians."

"But… I thought the Babylonians were all wiped out."

"Exactly."

"I heard she once slayed an entire army of spider creatures." Omar chimed in unexpectedly. "With one spell."

"Well I heard she once saved a young couple from an evil curse." Zhivago responded promptly; acting as though they were playing a game of 1-Up. "One that nearly turned the woman into a snake demon."

"I heard she personally decapitated the last surviving member of the Sand Witch Coven."

"I heard she slayed a Thunder Lizard."

"I'm pretty sure that one was Aladdin."

"Oh yeah… never mind."

"Wait, back up for just a second." Sharif interjected, putting an end to his friends' little game. "Who's Aladdin?"

"Mirage's lover." Answered Omar.

"And her future husband." Added Zhivago.

"So… what's he like?"

Before either of his companions could answer, the trio reached the top of a sand dune they hadn't even realized they'd been climbing. Once there, they ordered their horses to halt so they could look out at what was in front of them, and oh what a sight it was to behold. Never in all his life had Sharif seen so many buildings gathered together in one place. And the Palace, good lord, it was like something out of a dream. It was so beautiful, the young farm boy nearly fell off his horse as he sat there and wept.

"So what do you think?" asked Zhivago casually. Sharif was about to replied, but his friend quickly cut him off by asking a follow up question. "Aladdin or Mirage?"

"Aladdin most likely." Omar answered before Sharif could even open his mouth. "Mirage wouldn't have left this big a mess."

"Good point."

"Hey, what are you guys…" the words died in the young rider's throat as he followed his friend's gaze and at last caught sight of the subject of their conversation. Between them and Agrabah's gates there was a medium sized valley of sand. Scattered about that valley were what appeared to be the pieces of an enormous skeleton. Most of the bones were either damaged or half buried in the sand, but thanks to his expertise as a farmer, Sharif was able to identify the ones that weren't as bird bones; specifically those of a hawk or perhaps a vulture. Either way, the sight of them really filled him with a strange mix of awe and unease.

"What… what is all this?" he asked aloud as his brain struggled to accept what he was seeing.

"Offhand, I'd say a dead Roc." Answered Omar casually.

"A what?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll hear all about it." Said Zhivago was a friendly smile. "Now come on kid! We're almost to Agrabah! I say we run the rest of the way!"

"I'm for that!" shouted Omar excitedly. Then hardy, "HEEYAH!" the two more seasoned riders sped off towards the city gates as fast as their mounts could carry them.

Sharif however did not follow. Instead he just sat atop his horse and stared into the distance. First he looked at the breathtaking metropolis that was Agrabah. Then he looked down at the valley adorned with the fossilized bones of some fallen, horrible monster-bird. Then he kept switching back forth between the two for what felt like over an hour. The juxtaposition between the two scenes was almost impossible for him to grasp.

"This world…" he whispered aloud to himself. "How can this world be so beautiful and so… so terrifying all at the same time?"

_I don't know, but you gotta admit. It does make life a lot more interesting. _

"That's what Omar and Zhivago keep telling me. But still, the outside world, it's so… well it's just not what I was expecting."

_But that's what makes this world so much fun! All the unexpected surprises. _

"Yeah… I guess you have a good point. Maybe I should just… wait, who am I…" Sharif began as he turned to face the owner of the mysterious voice; only to find himself very much alone. "…talking… too…"

"Sharif! What's the hold up?" Omar called to him from the distance, bringing him back to reality. "Quit messing around and hurry up!"

"Oh, um, Okay guys! I'll be right there!" he called back before ordering his horse to move forward; all the while racking his brain to try and make sense of just happened. "Probably just heatstroke. Yeah… been out in the sun _way_ too long."

XXX

The Royal Throne Room of Agrabah was nothing if not lavish. Polished marble floors, gorgeous murals painted on every other wall, and the throne itself was solid gold molded into the shape of an elephant's head. Some might call it a shrine to decadence, but to a frazzled sorceress princess expecting an important package it was the perfect place to unwind.

"HEY PRINCESS!"

Or not.

Mirage let out an exasperated sigh. Just when she was finally starting to relax the object of her frustration came flapping up to her; a sour expression spread across his face.

"You've got some nerve!" yelled the scarlet parrot as he got right up in the Princess' face. "Ducking me all day after what you did to me!"

"Oh, were you looking for me?" the young sorceress asked sarcastically; her tone expressing a rare blend of irritation and boredom. "I hadn't noticed."

"Don't test me Pussycat! I'm in no mood for your games!" responded Iago; sounding positively livid. "I mean, do you have any idea how humiliating, not to mention painful, it is to be forcibly ejected from the Palace? How could you do this to me?"

"It was easy. I was amorous and you were annoying. After realizing that the plan practically formed itself." Answered Mirage, still using her bored-irritated tone. "And while we're asking questions, I've got on for you. Why aren't you on your way to Upanistan with Aladdin and the others?"

"Al and I had a long talk this morning." The scarlet bird explained, suddenly sounding much more docile. "And he decided that, given my recent emotional and physical trauma, I'd earned a brief respite from any sort of magical and/or potentially life-threatening adventures."

"So in other words, you faked being sick and Aladdin was in too big of a hurry to call you out on it."

"_That_ is neither here nor there!" Iago countered, falling into one of his trademark fits. "What matters now is that you have offended my honor and demand satisfaction! I demand compensation! I demand UMMMFFF!"

Fortunately, before the situation, and her migraine, could grow any worse, Mirage grabbed hold of the irksome bird's beak; effectively silencing him.

"Listen you squawking feather duster." She said in a calm but threatening tone. "I've already explained to Father that it was my fault you ransacked the library last night, _and_ I even convinced him to lift the ban against you. So as far as I'm concerned I don't owe you anything. Now if you don't mind, I'm expecting a very important parcel and I'd prefer it if you were gone when it arrives. Understand?"

"MPPPHAA! MHHH! HHUUUPH! MUMPHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" she asked before releasing his beak.

"I said, DON'T TOUCH MY BEAK!"

Iago came to regret his last outburst almost immediately; for no sooner did the hot wind of his rage hit her face, then did her eyes begin to glow with dark emerald fire.

"I'm only going to say this once Iago." She said as she spread the mystic fire to her right hand and pointed it toward the scarlet bird threateningly. "Never. Yell. At. Me!"

"Okay, got it, no yelling. This is me not yelling." Iago said, adopting a softer and considerably more terrified tone. "But… you gotta admit. This whole ugly affair stems from the simple fact that I'm underutilized as an asset to this kingdom."

Anger soon gave way to curiosity, as the mystic flames faded away, allowing the Princess to resume a more relaxed position on the throne.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked; her voiced laced with genuine curiosity and now only mild irritation.

"Just hear me out on this," the scarlet parrot began sleazily, before gently perching on Mirage's left shoulder. "Now, why was I in such a foul mood a few minutes ago? Because your _daddy _had me booted out of the Palace by that big ape Razoul. And why did he sick that oaf on me? Because you sent me on wild goose chase. And why did you do that? Because you found my venting unpleasant. And _why _did I need to vent? Because you, your fiancé, and the big blue bozo all treat me like a sidekick. See where I'm going with this?"

"You're little, you tell bad jokes, and you make excellent monster bait, what else are we supposed to see you as?"

"I'm trying to make a point, so I'll let that one slide," Iago muttered under his breath before resuming his pitch. "The long and the short of it, Princess, is that I have talents. Talents that are being squandered on Al's little _adventures_. Talents that could be _very_ useful to someone in your position."

"Useful?" Mirage asked skeptically. "How could someone like _you _possibly be useful to me?"

Before the scarlet bird could even attempt to answer, Raja, who had sleeping soundly at his mistress' feet up until that point, suddenly raised his head in alertness and looked toward the main entrance. A few moments later the massive doors opened and in stepped Razoul, Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Your Highness," he said respectfully; bowing his head in reverence. "The Riders of Oacus have arrived."

"Oh, Splendid~" she said giddily, seeming to have forgotten her frustration from mere minutes ago. "Please, Send them in~"

The swarthy captain nodded obediently, then silently gestured for the three men waiting outside to come through.

As per usual, the first Rider to enter was Omar, the leader and oldest member of the group; though oldest _surviving _member might have been a more fitting label. After all, the Riders of Oacus had been around for over sixty years and during that time their roster changed as frequently as the desert landscape. Once they numbered in the hundreds, now they down to a trickle. But old Omar was too proud and stubborn to just up and disband the group now. No, he would keep up the tradition as long as he could, even if it meant it would die with him. A small part of Mirage found his dedication quite admirable, though she would never openly admit it.

Up next came Zhivago, easily the most pleasant member of the group; always happy to meet new people and always sad to leave them behind. Always on the lookout for a good time and someone to share it with. More of a tourist than an adventurer, but then, the Princess supposed, that was part of his charm.

The last man to enter was one Mirage had never seen before. A man much younger and scrawnier than any she had ever seen accompanying the Riders before. She noticed a small wooden box strapped to his back, most likely her package, but more interesting than that was the look in the young man's eyes as he scanned his surroundings; a potent blend of childlike wonder and fear of the unknown. Clearly this fellow was very inexperienced when it came to dealing with royalty; probably his first time away from home too. This man, she surmised, would prove most entertaining.

"Gentlemen," the Princess began in a warm yet authoritative tone. "What an honor it is to have you back in Agrabah once again. To what do I owe this unexpected, but welcome, pleasure?"

"The honor is all ours your Majesty," Omar answered, sounding gruff yet respectful. "But with all due respect, I'm in no mood for your games today."

"Games? Why, whatever do you mean?" Mirage asked in mock innocence.

"King Mamoud gave us all of the details when we accepted this mission." Zhivago explained with his trademark joviality. "We know all about the deal you two made with each other, so there's no need for any charades."

"Darn, and I was so looking forward to a bit of role-play." She replied impishly before assuming a slightly more serious demeanor. "So… who's the new boy? I'm pretty sure he's not the one you had with you last time you boys were in town."

"Oh, where are my manners," said the big boned adventurer as he put his arm around his much thinner compatriot. "My Lady, this is Sharif, the newest Rider of Oacus. Sharif, this captivating creature is the master sorceress we've been telling you about; the lovely and powerful Princess Mirage."

At such a flattering, albeit somewhat hammy, display, the aforementioned royal couldn't help but crack an amused grin; a stark contrast to the scarlet bird on her shoulder, who just let out a subtle cough that sounded suspiciously like 'bootlicker'.

"Oh Zhivago, dear sweet Zhivago, you always know just what to say to a girl don't you." She purred sweetly, before shifting her gaze toward the youngest member of the group. "Welcome to Agrabah young Sharif, and congratulations on being accepted into a fraternity as ancient and illustrious as the Riders of Oacus. Omar must think you have great potential. Not just anyone can become a Rider you know."

"I… I uh…. I… I…" the former farm boy stammered stupidly as he continued to stare unblinkingly at their host. "I… I… you… cat…"

This caused the Princess to let out an amused giggle. Judging by the way he was dressed, Mirage surmised that this was probably this boy's first time away from home. So from his perspective, to see her, a princess with a very _unique_ mien, sitting on the trunk of a solid gold elephant with a full grown tiger at her feet and a sour faced parrot on her shoulder, must have been too much to handle all at once. Oh yes, _this _one was going to be fun.

With a snap of her fingers, Mirage vanished in a puff of emerald smoke; much to the irritation of the bird on her shoulder, who suddenly fell face first into the throne's golden tusk. A few seconds later she reappeared directly in front of the younger Rider and flashed him a cheeky smile.

"So… Sharif was it? How are you enjoying Agrabah so far?" she asked, attempting to sound as cute and friendly as possible.

"I… I… um… I…"

"Oh dear, is something the matter?"

"I… I… I…"

Before this senseless string of stammering could continue, Mirage placed a single finger over his lips; effectively silencing him.

"Shhh… it's okay. I understand." She said with a soft and soothing purr. "This is your first time away from home isn't it?"

Sharif nodded slowly as his cheeks began to burn.

"I had a feeling it was and believe me I understand how freighting this world can be sometimes." She said sympathetically before removing her finger from his lips. "That being said, there's something I need you to understand." Just then Mirage bared her claws and held them up mere inches from Sharif's terrified face. "If you don't stop staring at me right now I'm going to cut out your eyes."

The young Rider let out a horrified squeal and began to fall backwards. Fortunately Zhivago was there to catch him, otherwise he might've damaged the chest still affixed to his back.

"Woah! Easy there kiddo. That's precious cargo you got there." Said the big boned man as he hoisted his younger friend back onto his feet. "Besides the Princess was only kidding. Weren't you your Majesty?"

"Well of course I was. I would never do something like that to an honored guest." She sincerely, but with more than a hint of impishness. "Unless I had to."

"See, now quit fooling around and say something to the lovely lady." Zhivago insisted as he carefully removed the chest from his companion's backside.

Heeding his friend's advice, Sharif took a quick deep breath and finally produced a proper sentence.

"I… I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness your Highness." He said, sounding only half as nervous as before. "It's just that… well… that you're a _cat_."

"I accept your apology my young friend." The Princess replied casually. "Though for the record, I'm not a cat. Despite all evidence to the contrary, I assure you I'm quite human."

"Then… then why do you look like this?"

At this question, Mirage flashed a larger, even more mischievous grin.

"I'll show you."

With another snap of her fingers, the Princess summoned a ring of emerald fire several inches to her left. Within moments the flames grew into a pillar of fire that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the pillar vanished and in its place a large oval shaped mirror materialized.

"Behold, young Sharif!" Mirage said dramatically as she gestured toward the mysterious looking glass. "The Mirror of Sycorax!"

As instructed, Sharif did indeed behold the strange artifact and oh what a sight it was. Solid gold ornate frame, flawless emerald tinted glass, not to mention the fact that it was floating in midair all on its own. However, as he stared into his own reflection, the former farm boy couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong with this mirror, or rather that the mirror itself was wrong; that it shouldn't exist. The Princess sensed these feelings and let out a small giggle.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's… uh… it's very… something." Sharif answered rather stupidly, much to his embarrassment.

"Yes, something indeed." Mirage replied, clearly amused by his lack of eloquence. "In ancient times, the Witches of the Sand used this powerful artifact in their rituals. It is said that when one looks into the mirror, they see themselves the way they truly are and that if they actually touch it they will become what they see."

"I… I don't understand." He said confusedly. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You asked me how I came to be what I am and now I am telling you." Mirage explained in a tone one usually reserves for storytelling. "You see, all of my life I've been specially attuned to the mystical properties of this world. Even as a child I could see and feel forces most people could not even begin to comprehend. I suppose it was that very sensitivity that led me to find this old relic in a forgotten corner of the Royal Treasury when I was nine. I heard it calling to me one night, begging me to touch it, and the moment I did it filled me with unbelievable power. The next morning I awoke as you see me now."

"Did… did you ever try to change yourself back?"

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" the Princess asked, sounding almost insulted. "What you see before you is my true self. My physical appearance is a reflection of my soul. When the people of Agrabah look upon me they see a princess who is as wise and powerful as she is graceful and beautiful. Any other form would be a lie and I believe my people deserve better than that. Don't you?"

"I… well… I…" Sharif stammered once again, much to his embarrassment. Thankfully this time Zhivago was willing to take the focus away from him for a while.

"Oh, absolutely your Highness." He said with his usual amount of polite enthusiasm. "And may I, that story was simply riveting. I swear it gave me chills."

"That's what you said the last six times you heard it." Omar muttered under his breath before attempting to change the subject. "By the way your Imminence, where's Aladdin? The boy's really keen on meeting him."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." Mirage answered with a sort of playful pout. "You see, my beloved is busy helping my Father with a bit of diplomatic work in Upanistan and he won't be back for at least a few days, so sorry."

"That's a darn shame," the oldest Rider cursed with casual disappointment. "Sharif was really looking forward to getting to know one of the Seven Deserts' greatest heroes."

"Oh really~" a certain scarlet parrot said sleazily as he flew up from the background and landed on the youngest Rider's shoulder. "Well you're in luck my friend. Because as Al's most trusted confidant, I am in a unique position to relate to you, in excruciating detail, the tales of his heroic exploits."

"You… you can _talk_?" Sharif shrieked in frightened astonishment; much to the amusement of everyone else in the room.

"_Yeesh_, are you easily impressed." Iago muttered to himself, before resuming his sales pitch shtick. "So anyway, how's about you step into my office and I'll regale you with some highlights from our latest escapades." He paused momentarily to take off from his perch before continuing. "And then perhaps, if you're interested, I might be able to hook you up with a souvenir or two. You know, just a little something to show the folks back home."

"Um… alright…" replied the former farm boy, sounding somewhat unsure, before following the tiny shyster to who knows where.

"Hold it boy!" Omar called to his young associated as he left the Throne Room. "That flying rat's not to be trust…"

"Oh let him go," Mirage interrupted offhandedly. "Maybe getting ripped off we give him some good life experience. Besides, with them gone we can finally get down to business."

With yet another snap of her fingers, the Princess of Agrabah sent her prized mirror back from whence it came. Then, folding her arms across her chest, she assumed a slightly more serious and business like demeanor.

"So, Mamoud filled you in on all the details?"

"More or less your Majesty." Zhivago answered courteously. "He told us what was in the chest and he told us to tell anyone who asked it was a gift for your father. We didn't even tell Sharif the truth until after we got here."

"Excellent work boys, as per usual." Mirage said appreciatively. "Now, let me see them."

Almost immediately, Zhivago bent down on one knee and presented the chest to the fair, but powerful, young maiden.

"Princess Mirage, allow me to present to you," he said dramatically as he slowly opened the chest. "The Lost Royal Jewels of Mesmaria."

A smile spread across the Princess' lips that threatened to split her face in two as she examined the box's contents with hungry eyes. There, a top a small satin pillow, sat four gems of varying size; each one pulsating with its own unique mystical energy. A tiny ruby as red as blood that seemed to be giving off an intense heat, a yellow diamond that rumbled and shook in response to the first gem's aura, a perfect blue pearl that appeared to be producing a small amount of frost, and last but not least an emerald, far larger than the others, practically convulsing with dark, destructive power. A single one could grant its wielder the power to raze an entire kingdom to the ground, but when all four gems combine they unleash a horror more terrifying than anything the modern world could ever produce. Needless to say, Mirage was quite happy to finally have them in her possession.

"Magnificent…" she said, fighting the strong urge to salivate. "They will make excellent additions to my… private collection."

"Congratulations your Highness" Zhivago said with his usual brand of charming obsequiousness as he handed the Princess her parcel. "Now, regarding our fee…"

"What? Oh, yes… right… your fee." Mirage stuttered as she finally snapped out jewel imposed trace and closed her tiny chest shut. "Naturally the three of you will be richly compensated for your troubles. Oh, and I shall have to send a little something to Mamoud as well. As a special thank you for procuring these little beauties for me."

"What trouble? We were more than happy to do it your Imminence." The fat rider continued with his tirade of bootlicking. "Although, at one point during our journey we were set upon by a ferocious talking hawk creature, but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"_I _handled it." Omar corrected his friend gruffly. "All you did was make it into soup and eat it."

"I offered you some but _you _refused to even try it."

"Because hawks aren't meant for eating, you bottomless sack of…"

"Boys~" Mirage cut in using a firm but pleasant tone. "There's no need to fight. Now what do you say you two follow me to the Treasure Room so we can work out some sort of payment plan?"

"A capital idea your Majesty!" said Zhivago enthusiastically.

"I'm all for that." Agreed Omar.

"Excellent, this way gentlemen." The Princess said sweetly as she led the two elder Riders out of the Throne Room and towards the Royal Treasury.

For several minutes the trio walked down the lavish hallway in total silence, until at long last Zhivago felt the need to break it.

"I hope Sharif doesn't get taken for too much money." He said sounding more than slightly concerned. "I mean, I know he's still new at this, but he's got to have at least a little common sense right?"

"I don't know, the kid's pretty naïve when it comes to this sort of thing." Omar commented gruffly. "Plus that bird's got quite the silver tongue. Remember that bridge he tried to sell you the first time you met?"

"Do I ever, if you hadn't been there to stop me I'd have spent five hundred piece on a bridge that collapsed over six thousand years ago." The big boned adventurer replied with small amount of embarrassment. "Boy I tell you, for a guy with a brain the size of a walnut, Iago sure can be persuasive."

"He knows how to manipulate people, I'll give him that much."

"Yes… he most certainly does~" Mirage whispered to herself as a devious smile spread across her lips. This casual conversation had just yielded to her a very interesting idea.

"What's with the look Princess?" asked Omar curiously.

"Oh… nothing~" she answered with a mischievous air to her voice. "Just reassessing the value of a certain… underutilized asset."

Neither Rider knew to what she was referring, but since they were so close to the Treasure Room they both decided it wasn't important and just continued on their way.

However, unbeknownst to the peculiar trio, an odd pair of eyes was watching their every move from the high ceiling.

_Well, well well… Isn't this interesting. _

Said a disembodied mouth that accompanied the eyes.

_Mirage posing as the Princess of Agrabah. How on Earth did I not find out about this sooner? _

The mouth chuckled with a strange sort of childlike delight.

_I don't know what your game is Mirage, but I'm loving it so far. Oh~ I just can't wait to see what happens next! _

And with that said the ethereal facial features faded out of existence; as if they had never been there at all.

End Notes: This chapter took a ton of research to pull off. I had to rewatch pretty every episode of the animated series at least once just so I could provide you all with a few fun Easter Eggs, so I hope you appreciate all I've done for you. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you wondering where the next chapter of Ezra Tua is, my only response is it'll be done when it's done and not before. For everyone else, all of the characters, setting, etc. are the property of Disney. Now on with the show.

Chapter 3

The Agrabah Menagerie…

One of the finest zoological gardens in all the Seven Deserts.

Granted it was more of an aviary, in that nearly all of the animals in captivity were birds of one kind or another, but what it lacked in diversity it more than made up for in presentation.

Massive cages made from the purest gold for the smaller birds, miniature marshes for the flamingos, large open gardens for the free-range peafowls; in short it was nirvana on Earth for Agrabah's avian community.

Not to mention an ideal place for a young couple to get _romantic_.

It was a particularly beautiful day in the Kingdom of Agrabah. The sun was at its zenith, bathing the land in its warm invigorating glow, and yet there was just enough cloud cover to keep the scorching summer heat at bay. All of the flowers in the Palace Garden were in bloom, so the area was coated in a sweet, almost fruity cocktail of aromas. Throw in the surprisingly pleasant background noise provided by the menagerie's permanent residents and you could call it a perfect day.

At least, that was Mirage's opinion on the subject. For in a manner befitting her felinesque appearance, the Princess and future Sultana of Agrabah was blissfully sunbathing on the edge of the central fountain. Practically purring in contentment as she felt the great glowing orb's glorious rays warm her flawless fur.

"Oh… what a simply marvelous day." She muttered pleasantly to herself as she gave her arms a little stretch. "What could possibly make it any better?"

"There you are Mirage." Said the all too familiar voice of her fiancé from somewhere close by. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"That'll do nicely." She said mischievously before sitting up to look at her beloved. "Aladdin~" the Princess purred seductively. "What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I take it all went well in Upanistan?"

"Smooth as silk, my pet." Replied the young Street Rat with his usual air of roguish charm. "Easiest trade agreement I ever helped settle."

"Oh~ Sounds exciting~"

"Nah, actually it was pretty boring." Aladdin answered as he sat down beside his future bride. "No marauders to fight. No curse to break. Just a bunch of bureaucrats arguing for days about stuff I can't even begin to understand."

"Poor baby," Mirage said with playful sympathy as she put her arms around him and planted a swift but loving kiss on his cheek. "I wish I could have gone with you to help liven up the proceedings, but alas someone had to hold down the fort while Father was away."

"Well, we're together now…" the handsome thief responded suggestively. "Perhaps we should try to… make up for lost time."

"A splendid suggestion my handsome Prince." The Princess said with an almost lustful purr. "And I believe I know just the activity to satisfy our needs."

"Do tell."

"You see, I've done quite a bit of walking since you've been gone and now my poor feet are sore." She explained with a playful pout. "And since you are my lover, I believe it falls to you to ease my pain with your tender touch."

"You… want me to massage your feet?" he asked, sounding more than a little confused.

"Precisely~" Mirage whispered seductively into her beloved's ear. "As my husband-to-be, it is your duty to pleasure me in any way I see fit. And right now nothing would give me more pleasure than to see you get on your knees and prove your devotion to me by soothing my poor, aching feet~"

"Well… I…" Aladdin began as his cheeks began to burn. "I… I certainly can't just let my future wife suffer."

"No you can't~" she said with a lustful purr. "And if I feel you have done a truly satisfactory job, then tonight I shall make love to you in ways so spectacular and sinful you will beg for mercy at least nine times before I'm finished~"

By this point the young Street Rat looked as if he had heat stroke; face as red as a tomato, sweat dripping from every pore. And yet etched across his face was quite possibly the biggest and most goofy looking smile any man had ever worn. This caused the Princess to let out an amused yet wicked sounding chuckle.

"You like the sound of that, don't you my Prince?"

Aladdin said nothing, but nodded slowly in reply.

"Good~ Now… on your knees Lover Boy~"

Upon being released from his beloved's sweet embrace, the future Sultan stood up, only to quickly fall to his knees as per his instructions. Once he was in the appropriate position, he held out his hand and waited for her to make the next move.

"Ready when you are my Sweet." He said, sounding less flustered and much more romantic.

"Just a moment my Darling~" she said teasingly as she _slowly_ removed her slippers; exposing her dainty feet to the open air. Just to be cruel, she gave her toes a playful little wiggle; causing her lover to blush once more. "Be gentle with them now, and I promise I _won't_ be later~"

After allowing herself a brief moment to chuckle impishly at her own proposal, Mirage gently placed her right foot in his waiting hand.

"You may begin." She commanded before closing her eyes in anticipation. However, strangely enough, nothing happened. "I said, you may begin." She repeated, this time sounding a bit more insistent. But yet again her lover did not obey. In fact, his hand suddenly felt as cold and clammy as a freshly caught fish. "Aladdin, what are…"

The words dyed in the Princess' throat as she opened her eyes, only to see that her beloved had turned… well… _blue_! And not the vibrant electric blue of a certain jinn they both knew. No, this was the dreadfully pale blue of a body recently dredged up from a river. And as if that wasn't shocking enough, he also didn't appear to be moving either. Or breathing. Or blinking. He was just standing there, on his knees with her naked foot in his hand and a goofy smile spread across his lips, as still as a statue.

She was going to call for help, but upon further inspection she discovered that this strange phenomenon, whatever this was, was not isolated to Aladdin. Indeed the entire world seemed to be frozen in place; everything painted in that pale dead-like hue. No wind was blowing. No birds were singing. Everything was still and silent. Everything except her.

"What on Earth did this?" she asked herself softly, with a mix of awe and terror in her voice.

_I'll give you three guesses. _

Said an ethereal voice that seemed to some from everywhere at once.

Now, to a normal person, such a voice might be unnerving, perhaps even frightening, but not to someone like Princess Mirage. No, instead of panic, the voice filled her with a strange sense of relief; so much so that she allowed herself to let out a cleansing sigh.

"Oh, it's only you. I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit." She said to the voice with a casual smirk as she removed her bare foot from her frozen lover's hand and got into a slightly more comfortable position. "I was beginning to think you were ignoring me, but then again I guess I should know better. Passive aggressive torture isn't your style after all. Isn't that right Lord Chaos?"

Without warning, the disembodied voice let out a torrent of childish laughter; sounding both hysteric and deeply amused.

_If I didn't know better, I'd say you almost sound happy to see me. _

The voice commented before a pair of yellow eyes and a toothy grin materialized in midair.

_Not the most surprising thing I've seen this week, but it's definitely up there in the Top Ten. _

Slowly the rest of the creature's body faded into existence. Revealing a small, blue, seemingly Egyptian themed feline with bird-like wings and a twisted black goatee.

"Hello Mirage. So nice to see you again." The creature said with a sort of jinn-like edge to his voice. "You're looking unusually _regal _today."

"Why thank you Lord Chaos." The Princess replied respectfully before letting out a playful giggle. "And may I say, what a pleasure it is to have you back in Agrabah."

At this, the tiny demigod let out another burst of laughter; though this one didn't last nearly as long as the last.

"You say that like you own the place."

"Aside from a few pesky legal concerns, I do. Though I plan to have those dealt with soon enough." Mirage said devilishly. "But enough about me. What brings you back to town? And since when do you freeze time instead of performing for an audience?"

"Since when do you perform for an audience instead of turning them into toads?" Chaos countered, letting out a sly chuckle.

"Point taken. So I suppose you're here for answers. Is that it?"

"Well… yes and no." the demigod answered cryptically. "See, I've been watching you the last few days, and I gotta say, I _love_ this new direction you're taking. It's so _unexpected_. So _un-cliché_. And from what I can tell it's done wonders for your personality."

"I'm so happy you approve." Said the Princess, sounding surprisingly sincere.

"I do, I _really _do. But you see, as much as I love unexpected twists, I sometimes find that I can't really appreciate them without having at least a little context." Chaos explained as he sort of swam through the air in circles. "So to answer your question, no I'm not here to learn everything. I'd much prefer to find out all the major details as I watch this little drama you've set up unfold. However, just so I can follow along without getting too lost, I would like to know just two things. _How_ and _why_."

At such a request, the Princess couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle of her own.

"Well, I suppose I owe you that much." She said with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "After all, in your own special way, you inspired this little scheme of mine."

"Really?" the demigod asked with a strange inflection; possibly signifying a sudden raise in enthusiasm. "In that case, I'm happy I could be of service."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." Mirage muttered to herself softly before beginning her explanation. "At any rate, the _why _is a bit complicated, so I'll start with the _how_. You mentioned earlier that you've been watching me for days so I assume you heard that story I told that young Rider, correct?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Chaos answered casually. "And what a magnificent work of fiction it was. I especially loved that little bit with the mirror. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," the Princess replied rather bluntly. "For you see, my dear Chaos, that mirror is quite literally the center of this universe."

At first, the cat-like deity said nothing; apparently taking a moment to take in what his old acquaintance had just told him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity and spoke.

"Oh please, do go on~"

"Well, as I told the Riders, the Mirror of Sycorax was indeed crafted by the Witches of the Sand millennia ago." Mirage elucidated. "But in reality, or rather in the former version of reality, they used it not as a window into the soul, but rather as a portal to another world; Djinnestan, the birthplace of all Jinn."

"Oh yes, now I remember…" Chaos cut in unexpectedly. "It's been so long I'd all but forgotten, but if I recall correctly, the Witches used to use that mirror to channel the raw cosmic power of the Djinn World to augment their own mystical abilities."

"Quite so Lord Chaos," the Princess chimed in; allowing herself to take the reins of the conversation once more. "And if the mirror can grant a bunch of mere mortals the power to rule the Seven Deserts, just imagine what it can do to an already powerful Elemental like me."

"I don't need to imagine. I'm looking at the results right now." The demigod replied in a sort of pseudo complimentary fashion. "I must say this little illusion world you've grafted is quite impressive. I didn't even notice it until _someone_ pointed it out to me. Though I am curious, how ever did you come by that mirror in the first place?"

"First of all, how I obtained the mirror is of little importance, but just let's just say I had some help and leave it at that." Mirage explained with an uncharacteristic air of bravado. "Second, this world is no illusion. I assure you it is quite real."

"What do you mean?"

"Creating illusion worlds is a tactic the old Mirage would use." She explained, suddenly sounding rather serious. "No, in order to prove to myself how much I've grown I had to do something bold, something the old me would never even think to do. So I absorbed as much of the Djinn World's comic power as I could and used it to remake the world."

At this Chaos let out a loud guffaw.

"You're bluffing." He said somewhat condescendingly. "If the whole world had changed I would have sensed it. Besides, the amount of energy needed to pull of something like that should have wiped you from existence."

"Oh it very nearly did." She countered proudly. "In the end I could only hold on to the power for a few minutes, but in my brief moment of godhood I was able to rewrite enough of the world's history to carve out this lovely little niche for myself. Sure I had to subject my body to unbelievable amounts of pain, and sure the experiences left me weak and vulnerable for over a month, but it was worth it! These past nine months have been incredible!"

"Nine months?" Chaos said sounding genuinely astonished. "You managed to keep this off my radar for nine whole months? Well now I am impressed."

"I appreciate the praise, but to tell you the truth I wasn't really trying." Said the Princess humbly. "Ultimately I was only able to change the world by one percent. So really it's no surprise you didn't notice until now."

"True, but still, credit where credit is due. You've come a long way from that rut I found you in the last time we met." Said the tiny deity in an almost paternal sort of tone. "Though I still don't quite understand. Of all the things you could have done with that power, why do this? Why make yourself Princess of Agrabah? Why keep up this lovey dovey charade with Aladdin? Not that I'm complaining, but none of this seems like… well… _you_."

"No… I suppose it doesn't…" she said solemnly, letting out a short but cleansing sigh. "But then I haven't really been myself for some time now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… how do I put this?" she said musingly, pausing only for the briefest of moments. "I guess you could say that one of the main reasons I wanted to change the world was because it forced me to change first."

"Yeah… still not following."

"It's like you said Chaos, I was in a rut, and not just in my work. My worldview, my ideology, my personality, everything thing about me was just so… so… _stunted_." Mirage explained; a slight hint of shame in her voice. "For countless centuries my life was all 'death to him', 'pestilence to her', and don't get me wrong I enjoyed every second of it, but until recently I never realized what a narrow perception I had; on both the world and my place in it."

"Interesting~" Chaos commented with a cheeky grin. "So what made you realize all this?"

"Several things actually." She answered. "About a year ago I had what the mortals might call an epiphany. Three of them to be precise."

"Three epiphanies? You're joking."

"Oh I assure you, I'm quite serious." The Princess said earnestly. "And one by one these revelations led me towards all if this. Towards the Mirror. Towards becoming Princess of Agrabah. Towards evil's _ultimate_ _triumph_!"

"Okay, _now_ you're starting to sound like the Mirage I know and love." Chaos commented, sounding more amused than ever. "But just for the sake of my curiosity, and without giving too much of your endgame away, would you mind filling me in on what exactly these _life changing epiphanies _were?"

"Very well, if you insist." She replied cheekily. "My first revelation came shortly after our last encounter. After you tricked me into saving this city instead of destroying like I wanted to."

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am about that?"

"No."

"That's because I'm not! That was the most fun I'd had in days~" said the feline demigod with an overly exuberant chortle. "But seriously, do go on."

"Yes… well, as you can no doubt imagine, your little trick left me feeling quite cross. I was absolutely livid for days." The Princess continued. "But once my anger finally settled, I started thinking about what had happened, _why_ it had happened, and no matter how long I thought or what angle I considered I always arrived at the same conclusion; that _I_ was to blame."

"You don't say." Said Chaos almost mockingly, but Mirage paid him no mind.

"As much as didn't want to admit it, you were right all along. I'd grown complacent in my methods of dealing out death and destruction, and in that complacency I'd become too predictable. That is how you were able to trick me, and that is why Aladdin was able to thwart all of my schemes to destroy him so consistently."

"That _and _we're both just that good~" The tiny deity cut in once again, but once again he was ignored.

"Once I understood this, I began reviewing all of my dark endeavors of the last century or so and I discovered something even more alarming; in addition to making me predictable, my complacency had robbed me of my ambition. For too long I had been content to simply sow my seeds of death and despair one village or kingdom at a time; not even realizing what little impact I was making on the world as a whole. The sad truth of it all was that in the grand scheme of things my actions had meant nothing for a long, long time." She explained as she let out a melancholy sigh, only to perk up a bit a few seconds later. "It was then that I decided that if I was to continue my role as Evil-Incarnate then I must force myself to change. So while I kept up my work relying on my old methods, I began spreading my feelers out for news about artifacts, spells, rumors, prophecies; anything new I could use to crush the mortals' hopes on a much grander scale."

"And that's what led you to the Mirror." Chaos surmised, his voice betraying his ever growing excitement. "Okay, I'm with you so far, but what's the story with you being Aladdin's lover? Last time I checked, you weren't the type for footsie and handholding."

"Oh I assure you, my little Prince and I have done nothing so _innocent_~" Mirage purred mischievously. "But since you asked, I suppose you could say our new relationship is the direct result of my second epiphany. No doubt you heard about my failed attempt to destroy Aladdin's happiness by transforming his beloved Jasmine into a hideous snake creature."

"I… vaguely recall Fasir mentioning it to me the last time I saw him."

"Yes, well, needless to say that failure put me in an even fouler mood than you did." She said sourly before perking up again. "However, I did learn something from it. I learned that Fasir was right all along. Love is not the weakness I once believed it to be. No, love is powerful. More powerful than I ever thought possible. And if Aladdin's love for Jasmine could give him the strength to overcome my curse then just imagine what it could do for me."

"Okay… I'm starting to see where this is going." Chaos replied with only a hint of mischief in his voice. "But I must say, you seem to get an awful lot pleasure from being with Aladdin for someone who's faking. Why, if didn't know any better I'd say you were in lo…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mirage commanded, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. "You know full well that as Evil-Incarnate it is physically impossible for me to truly love anyone besides myself."

"True, but then again I never much cared for physics. All that trying to rigidly define the natural world just rubs me the wrong for some reason."

"Be that as it may, the facts remain the same. I do not love Aladdin or anyone else, so don't insult me by even entertaining such a _repugnant_ idea." She finished sharply before easing her temper with a calming breath. "Though in truth you aren't wrong. I do take great pleasure spending time with Aladdin; more than you could possibly imagine. But I assure you it has absolutely nothing to do with romance."

"Then what _does _it have to do with?" asked Chaos, sounding more than a little curious.

"Well… it's a bit difficult to explain." The Princess began, pausing only for a moment to collect her thoughts. "You see, I'm not sure you'd understand, considering that you're… not a woman."

"Technically neither are you."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Whatever floats your boat sister; so you were saying?"

"Yes well, I'll try to explain this in terms you can understand." Mirage began with a lecturing type of tone. "I suppose you could say that the pleasure I feel whenever I'm with Aladdin comes not from what we do, but rather the idea that he's willing to do it for me; or _to_ me in most cases."

"Yeah… still not following."

"Let me put it this way, for so long I hated Aladdin more than anyone I've ever known. For so long I wanted to make him suffer; to take away everything he loves. And now I _am_ everything he loves." She explained as twisted smile crept across her lips. "Just picture it, once he was my most hated enemy, now he is willing to degrade himself in every way possible for my amusement and all because he loves me. And not just loves, he _lusts_ for me. He worships me like a sex goddess. Me! The real me! Not some disguise or illusion, but the real and genuine me! From my gorgeous pointed ears to my adorable fur-covered toes! And not because he's under some cheap spell or enchantment! No, when I changed history I made sure to give us a long and romantic relationship, so his feeling are one hundred percent real! Oh~ he's basically my slave! My willing slave! My willing se…."

_**SLASH! **_

Before Mirage's explanation could get any more _descriptive_, she was suddenly doused by a sudden downpour that appeared seemingly out of nowhere; effectively cooling her down, in more ways than one.

"There, feel better now?" asked the tiny demigod with an arrogant sort of smirk.

"Yes…" the dripping Princess said sourly as she wiped some of the water from her eyes. "Thanks _so_ much, I _really _needed that."

"Happy to be of service." He replied, still sporting that annoying smirk. "So, unless I'm mistaken, what you're telling me is that you get aroused by the idea of Aladdin being in love with you. Is that right?"

"I wouldn't put it quite so bluntly," Mirage answered as she snapped her fingers; restoring her appearance back to its usual regal splendor. "But yes, I suppose that is correct."

"Okay, okay, the picture is starting to come together," said Chaos in a reasoning sort of tone. "But that still doesn't explain why you made yourself Princess of Agrabah. I mean, for a brief moment you had the power to rewrite history. You could have made Aladdin fall in love with you as Evil-Incarnate if you wanted to. So why make yourself a Princess? And for that matter why pose as a human sorceress at all?"

"Since I know how much you love surprises I won't go into too much detail." Said the Princess as her face split into another wicked grin. "So for right now let's just say Aladdin's isn't the only love I need for my plan to succeed."

"Oh~ How cryptic~" the winged deity purred excitedly at such a tantalizing teaser. "Okay, I'll leave that facet of your plan alone for now, but that still only accounts for two revelations. So tell me dearie, what was epiphany number three?"

At this question, the wicked grin splitting Mirage's face in two grew wider and considerably more sinister; matched only by the delightfully devilish gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Ah yes… epiphany number three~" she began with a calm and yet strangely amorous sounding purr. "That was the big one. The one that led me to create this magnificent new reality. As soon as I had it I knew what I had to do. What I needed to do in order for me to live up to my full potential as Evil-Incarnate."

"Yeah, okay, I get it, but what was it?" asked Chaos, sounding a little impatient.

"Sorry, can't tell you." The Princess replied playfully.

"_**What**_?"

"Sorry dear, but I can't tell you the full story of my third revelation." She said teasingly. "It would give too much away, and I know how much you hate spoilers."

"Hmm… fair enough." The demigod admitted. "But the least you can do is give me a taste of what you've got cooking. Come on, what do you say?"

"Well… alright, but just one little taste." Mirage answered, still sounding playful, before she adopted a slightly more casual air. "I used to believe that in order for evil to triumph all hope must be extinguished, but I was wrong. Hope is not the enemy if despair, it is the catalyst."

For a moment all the world was silent. Chaos, in an unexpected and uncharacteristic turn of events, gave no response to Mirage's little teaser. For a split second the Princess thought she might have somehow offended the mad demigod. But then, as if given some sort of unseen cue, a smile spread across his catlike face, and the winged deity began to giggle.

"Oh-Ho-Ho~ now I see where you're going." He said, sounding positively giddy. "Oh~ this _is_ an interesting twist. Instead of trying to destroy hope and love you're going to turn them into weapons. What a delightful change of pace! Well done Mirage!"

"Thank you Lord Chaos." She replied respectfully. "I trust you've learned all you need to for now."

"Yes, yes, that's enough context to help me follow along. No need to go into any specifics, I'll just sit back and figure out the rest as events unfold." He said rather casually as he gave his neck a few good cracks. "Well, I think it's about time for me to head out. Thanks for the info Mirage, and good luck with your little scheme."

"The pleasure was all mine." Mirage responded politely. "And feel free to come back anytime. Things are about to get rather interesting in _my _kingdom. I promise you won't be bored."

"Oh, of that I've no doubt." Said Chaos rather cheekily. "I just hope you won't be too thrown off once you realize your one minor oversight."

"Oversight?" asked the Princess, sounding both confused and insulted. "What on Earth…"

The words died in her throat the moment she realized the mad deity had already left. But even with him gone his final words still buzzed about her brain like a swarm of angry hornets. _One minor oversight_; what had he meant? Mirage was certain she had thought of everything. She had spent weeks planning out this new timeline before using the mirror; insuring that not only was her new reality free of contradictions or continuity errors, but also permanent. Granted over the last few months she had been playing things by ear as she slowly inched toward her ultimate objective, but thanks to the layout she had created for this new reality no unforeseen complications should arise to interfere with her plans; at least nothing she couldn't handle on her own. So what could Chaos have possibly been talking about?

Over and over again she asked herself this question and each time she came up with no reasonable answer. Those three horrible words swam through her mind, consuming her every thought; so much so that she failed to notice that the world had started up again.

"Mirage?" asked Aladdin concernedly; completely oblivious to the conversation that had just transpired. "Are you alright?"

The sound of her future husband's voice snapped the Princess out of her self-induced trance and she immediately slipped back into her role as his licentious bride-to-be.

"Of course my love," she replied coquettishly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just you… well… look a little… distracted."

"Aw~ Were you worried about me Darling? How sweet~" she said in a tone that was both sweet and yet subliminally condescending. "But you needn't be concerned. I was just thinking, what do you say we skip the foot massage and move right along to the _fun_ part?"

"What, you mean right now?"

"Of course now, it's not like either of us has anything important to do today. And besides, it's been days since we've made love, so why wait?"

"I'm… actually kinda tired right now, but maybe later."

"Oh please Aladdin~" she teased him with a strangely seductive mock pout. "I've been ever so lonely in bed these last few nights. My body simply _yearns_ to be one with yours. Pretty please~"

Also instantly, Aladdin's resistance faltered and he gave into her plea.

"Alright, anything for you, my sweet." He said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Darling, you're so wonderful!" Mirage said giddily as her husband-to-be picked her up and carried her bridal style toward the nearest entrance.

While on the outside the two of them painted an adorable, if unusual, picture of a couple in love, but on the inside the Princess' mind was still plagued Chaos' parting words.

What had he meant when he said her plan had one minor oversight? What possible detail could she have overlooked? And how could Chaos even identify an oversight when he didn't yet know the full scope of her scheme? Had he been lying just to mess with her head? It certainly wouldn't have been the first time. But then again, the mad demigod was just as prone to telling the truth as he was to lying. So really it could go either way.

'Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter.' She finally decided. 'Even if he wasn't lying and I did overlook something I'll deal with it before it becomes a problem. I've come too far to let anyone or anything stop me. But for right now I just need something to help me relax.'

From her position in his arms, Mirage looked up at Aladdin's handsome face as he carried her to their bedchamber and a sinful smile spread across her lips.

'A few hours alone with my favorite plaything should do nicely.'

End Notes: There, I hope this clears up some of the confusion I'm sure some of you must have been feeling. Also, I hope this chapters earns my story a lot more favs, follows, and reviews than the last one did. Seriously folks, I put a lot of time and effort into this story and I feel like you guys aren't giving it a fair chance. Anyway, after this chapter I'm putting this story on hold for a little bit so I can focus more on my Star Wars Story. Hopefully with the addition of this exposition chapter I can drum up some more interest in this story while I'm away. Anyway, see you folks next time and if you liked what you saw please let me know about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to the latest chapter of City of Heresy. Couple of things to get out of the way before we begin. First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to zitagirl and Kranon the Deathclaw-Human. Your reviews reignited my interest in this story and gave me the energy needed to carry on. I look forward to reading more of your reviews in the future. Second, Aladdin and all of its characters, locations, and terms are the property of Disney. I own nothing. Anywho, without any further ado, I welcome you all to the latest chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

The Land of the Black Sands…

One of the Seven Great Deserts of the Ancient World.

A strange and terrifying realm of perpetual darkness, populated by nightmarish creatures the likes of which modern man could not even begin to comprehend. Giant Sandworms as big as subway trains, Wind Jackals capable of turning the hardest stones into powder, and a host of other eldritch horrors that would make even the bravest of men cower under their beds in terror.

At the heart of this accursed land there laid the desiccated remains of what had once been a thriving and prosperous city. Don't bother asking for its name, no one alive today could tell you. Heck, even in those days the proper title of this dismal necropolis had long since been forgotten. However, even without a name, this city was well known throughout the Seven Deserts. For at its center, high atop an unearthly plateau, sat a dark and imposing Citadel. And within said Citadel lived the ruler of this vile realm; a sorcerer of such great and terrible power that few dared to even speak his name.

Mozenrath.

A genius mind, twisted by a black heart and an empty soul.

So great was his hunger for power it was said he would stoop to anything, murder, treachery, even self-mutilation, to further his mad ambitions. To put it simply, he was not the sort of man for friends.

And yet, on this night, on this particularly dark and dismal night, would receive an unexpected visit from someone who would not only change his life, but the lives of thousands.

Deep within the imposing Citadel, in a windowless room on the third floor, the dark lord Mozenrath was sleeping soundly in his large and uncharacteristically plushy bed; peacefully dreaming of atrocities past and those yet to come. Suddenly there came a light rapping sound at the door, followed swiftly by a voice that can only be described as oily garbage.

"_Master! Master! Wake up!_" the repugnant voice yelled softly as its owner continued to beat and scratch at the door. "_Trouble! Big! Must wake up now!_"

Mozenrath made no visible indication that he had heard the voice and instead let out a loud snore.

Moments later, the door opened with a loud creak and in flew a repulsive, mud-colored eel-like creature with bulging red eyes that made it look perpetually crazed. This was Xerxes, Mozenrath's faithful familiar; the Abu to his Aladdin if you will. Exactly what he was or where he came from I cannot say. As a matter of fact, only the Lord of the Black Sands himself knew the vile worm's true origin and he wasn't the type to divulge trade secrets. Regardless, the only thing that really mattered about Xerxes was his loyalty to his master; which was about to be tested in the most dangerous way possible.

"_Oh~ Not Good. Not Good._" The hideous serpent hissed worriedly as he slithered through the air toward his master's bed. "_Wake Master, he be angry. Not wake master, he be more angry. Can't win. Can't win. Not Good._"

Slowly and carefully the foul worm slinked on, until at last he was hovering directly above his liege's slumbering form.

"_Master! Master!_" he whispered loudly to the would-be world conqueror; his voice laced with urgency. "_Must wake up! Big trouble! Big!_"

"N… N… No…" replied Mozenrath; still in a semiconscious dream state. "No Uncle… I don't want to go to school today… you can't make me…"

"_Please Master! Must wake up! Big Trouble!_"

"Alright… alright… I'll go… but if any of the other children try to pick on me… their deaths are on your head…"

"_Trouble Master! Big, Big Trouble! Must wake up now!_"

"Xer…Xerxes… is that you?" asked Mozenrath, seemingly regaining his senses.

"_Yes Master, it me! But we must hurry! Big trouble!_"

"Xerxes… I need you… to listen to me… very closely…"

"_Yes Master, what is it?_"

"In a few moments I'm going to open my eyes… and when I do… you had better be on fire…"

"_Huh?_"

"Your entire body is engulfed in flames… all of my Mamluks have inexplicably vanished… and all of the water within a ten thousand mile radius has mysteriously evaporated… leaving me the only person who can save you." As he spoke, Mozenrath's words grew steadily sharper and more poisoned. "Because _**that **_is the only conceivable scenario in which you wake me up at such an ungodly hour and I don't flay you alive with a rusty razor and dip you in a vat of boiling…"

_**BOOOM!**_

Before the dark lord could finish his threat a great noise rang through the Citadel; rattling the walls and shocking him into an upright position.

Now fully awake, Mozenrath turned to his faithful familiar; his eyes filled with an odd blend of surprise, anger, and mild alarm.

"Xerxes… what was that?"

"_Big Trouble._"

XXX

Much like the psychotic megalomaniacs of today, Mozenrath devoted a great deal of his time and energy experimenting with newer and more efficient ways of subjugating all life on Earth. To aid him in this, the young necromancer had long ago set aside the highest room in his Citadel as his private laboratory. Granted by modern standards it was rather archaic, but for the Ancient World it was the definition of cutting-edge.

Which is why what he was about to next would be especially painful.

In a flash of black light and blue flames Mozenrath, now fully dressed, materialized in his prized workspace, looking understandably cross.

"Alright," he said with controlled aggression. "What's going on?"

As if to answer his question, the severed arm of one of his Mamluk Soldiers suddenly whizzed past his head at unbelievable speed. Using his keen powers of observation, the would-be world conqueror backtracked the trajectory of the limb and there he saw…

"MY LAB!" Mozenrath screamed with horror, and rightfully so. For where had once stood an immaculate example of Ancient World scientific achievement, now stood a disaster zone. Furnaces smashed, potion vials shattered, and countless scraps of paper containing sigils and complex formulas lay in pieces on the floor. Were he a sentimental fellow, the young tyrant may have shed a tear. But instead, he just chose to yell some more. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

A split second later Mozenrath got his answer.

On the far side of the ruined laboratory, the young necromancer observed several of his Mamluks battling what appeared to be a miniature tornado; though perhaps that was a bit of an oversimplification. Tornadoes were typically funnel shaped, whereas this thing was more like a cylinder. Also, most tornadoes tended move rather quickly and seemingly without rhyme or reason, but this strange pillar of wind was moving slowly and methodically; almost as if there was an intelligence behind.

'Could it be?' the mad sorcerer thought to himself as he squinted his eyes to look closer into the metrological anomaly. It took him a few moments, but at last he'd found what he was looking for. At the dead center of the cyclone, Mozenrath could just barely make out the silhouette of someone, or something, carrying a sword. 'Bingo.'

"Alright! Stand aside you shambling halfwits!" the young necromancer called to what was left of his undead horde. "Let me finish this."

With his eyes laid squarely on his intended target, Mozenrath raised his right hand and began to charge his mystic gauntlet. Within moments a small, grapefruit sized ball of black formed within his palm; growing ever larger by the second. Before long it was the size of an overgrown pumpkin; much to the young wizard's twisted delight.

"I don't who you are and I don't care!" he shouted with manic fury. "No one destroys _**my**_ lab and lives to brag about it!"

With a subtle twitch of his right ring finger, Mozenrath sent the fiery orb hurtling at the intruder at an unbelievable speed.

"Goodbye… and _**GOOD RIDDANCE**_!"

Unfortunately for the would-be world conquer, moments before the fireball collided with the cyclone the figure made a motion with its obscured weapon, causing the projectile to split in half and fly into two different parts of the already ruined laboratory.

"Well… that was… unexpected." Said Mozenrath in utter astonishment. "But nothing I can't handle."

Taking a moment to reassess the situation, the young necromancer quickly scanned the room for something he could use against the mysterious foe and at first nothing jumped out at him. After all, if this… whatever it was, could somehow cut through magic then what chance did mere debris stand against it? But that's when he got an idea. A deceitful, despicable, underhanded, ingenious idea.

Using his mystic gauntlet, Mozenrath wrapped one of his remaining Mamluks in a telekinetic field and then proceeded to lift it roughly off the ground.

"Heads up!" he shouted as he then flung the lifted undead at his adversary. Predictably, the wind shrouded silhouette moved to slice the incoming foot soldier; much to the dark wizard's twisted delight. "Now I've got you."

No sooner had the hurled Mamluk been cleaved in two then did Mozenrath launch another, slightly smaller, fire ball from his palm. But unlike before, the mysterious figure had little time to react and was thusly struck hard in the stomach.

"AAAAHHHH!" the figured screamed, sounding unexpectedly female. The cry was soon followed by a loud clang and then a thud. Moments later, the strange pillar of wind disappeared, revealing its master to indeed be a female; and quite a lovely one at that.

"Okay… didn't see that one coming."

XXX

The process of securing the mysterious intruder after she had been knocked out took approximately five minutes. The process of cleaning up the ruined laboratory once the prisoner was secure took considerably longer. See, while Mamluks may make adequate watchdogs, they make absolutely rubbish housekeepers. So, in order to make sure everything was done correctly, Mozenrath had to supervise the members of his undead horde as they cleared the debris and scrubbed the floor. Oh sure, he could have just used his gauntlet to clean up the mess in less than a second, but then again you wouldn't use a diamond to squash a mosquito would you. Anyway, the main point is that Mozenrath did _not _get to go back to sleep that night.

And yet… you'd never know it to look at him.

It was almost a half-hour 'til sunrise and the young lord of the manor was positively giddy with excitement. True, he had lost precious sleep and at least six or seven of his current _pet project_, but a quick strip search of his irksome intruder proved that the old saying was indeed true; when the universe closes a door it opens a window, or in this case _three_.

Down in the deepest part of the Citadel's dungeon, Mozenrath stood before a small wooden table. Upon this table, there sat three distinct objects; each one of a different size, shape, nature, and, most likely, origin than the others. One by one, the dark lord examined each of his new acquisitions and mentally tried to piece together exactly what each one was and just how useful it could be to him.

The first of the three artifacts was the necklace he had removed from around the intruder's neck. As best as he could tell, this had been the source of the mysterious cyclone barrier the young woman had used to tear apart his lab. Aside from that he could deduce very little. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A small, wooden hoop-like pendant tied to a long and unnaturally thin cord which appeared to be made out of some kind of animal hide. The outer layer of the hoop was decorated with five long, brown and white feathers; each one attached by the stem at a specific place. Within the hoop there was a complex network of strings woven together in a way that greatly resembled a spider web. Woven into said web was about a dozen or so colored beads with the tiny skull of a bird Mozenrath didn't recognized at the exact center; possibly the same bird who had _donated_ the feathers. All in all, the necklace was completely alien to him, but if he was correct and it was in deed what his captive had used to summon the miniature whirlwind, just imagine what other powers it might possess.

Next to the enigmatic necklace was an artifact that the dark lord was much more familiar with. It was a sword; or to be more precise, it was the sword the intruder had used to cut through his mystic fire. But unlike the swords traditionally made within the Seven Deserts, this one was not curved. Instead the blade was straight and considerably longer. The young necromancer recognized it almost immediately as the kind made in the small island nations of the Far East. He had never seen one up close before, but he had read about them quite voraciously. Apparently they were crafted to be more surgical than those of the domestic variety; capable of cutting through people and objects with much greater speed and accuracy. Lightweight, elegant, deadly. Mozenrath suspected he was going to have a lot of fun with such a weapon, and the fact that it could also apparently cut through magical energies was just icing on the cake.

Last but not least, there was an artifact that was both familiar and unfamiliar to the dark lord; one he had found concealed within a small satchel slung across the intruder's back. It was a small, blackish purple crystal, roughly the same size as a modern dodgeball, and carved, quite exquisitely, into the shape of a human skull. Now, Mozenrath had never seen or even heard of any ancient relics that even remotely resembled the one before him, but based on what it was made of he could guess at what it was used for. From what he could tell, the skull seemed to be made entirely of a rare gemstone known as a Blood Amethyst. When used properly, such stones could be used to open, or in necessary close, gateways to other dimensions. So naturally, in the hands of a sorcerer as skilled as the Master of the Land of the Black Sands, such an object could be used for all manner of fun and potentially cataclysmic things.

Indeed, despite the numerous losses he'd suffered, Mozenrath was prepared to mark off the evening as a success. And yet the young necromancer could not shake the strange sense of unease he had felt ever since he'd first laid eyes on his intruder. Nothing about this situation made any sense at all. Even before the fall of Destane, the Citadel had gained quite a nightmarish reputation, so few had ever dared to break-in; and those who had usually took great care not to be seen. And yet this intruder, this young woman, had chosen to assault his home in what was quite possibly the loudest and least stealthy way possible. It truly was a mystery, and the dark lord was going to solve it; even if it took until doomsday.

First and foremost, he needed a motive. Suicidal madness seemed the most likely, but Mozenrath quickly dismissed it; there were a thousand faster and less painful ways to die than being caught by him. Arrogance then? Perhaps this young girl had been foolish enough to believe that she was powerful enough to slay the Master of the Black Sands? No, that made no sense either. If she had wanted recognition she wouldn't have obscured her face with wind. Sabotage? No, if her goal had been to simply ruin his lab she would have already fled before he arrived. But then why go into the lab at all? Perhaps the intruder's motive was to steal something? Something that was, or was assumed to be in the lab. But then why use a shield that causes so much damage? For that matter, why not flee upon being discovered instead of trying to defend herself? It just made no logical sense. Unless…

Suddenly realization washed over the young necromancer like a tidal wave; causing his face to split with pride.

This wasn't just a burglary. It was also a rehearsal. A dry run.

Once more he scanned over the items displayed before him and quickly he noticed something he hadn't before. Clearly each had to have been made by a different culture and for a specific purpose; controlling the wind, cutting through magic, and opening or closing dimensional gateways. For a person to travel all over creation and collect these specific artifacts; that suggests a larger goal. A larger goal that, perhaps, involves going up against someone or something as dangerous as Mozenrath himself. So if the intruder was indeed after something in his lab, then she must have figured she could kill two birds with one stone by drawing him into a fight in order to test her gear.

'Yes! That must be it!' the young necromancer thought, pleased with his own brilliant deduction. 'But that's only the framework. Now I need to extract the details.'

And with that said, he turned away from the table and toward his captive on the opposite wall.

Instantly his eyes began to throb and burn, just as they had when he first got a good look at her up in the laboratory. The pain was indescribable, but Mozenrath chose to ignore it; he had endured much worse in his endless quest for ultimate power anyway. And yet he could not help but be fascinated by the phenomenon. By all appearances this woman was nothing special. Height, weight, and lack of wrinkles suggested she was in her early to mid-twenties. Brown skin and eyes suggested she was a native of the Seven Deserts. Hair style suggested Agrabah. Clothes suggested she was a Street Rat. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Yet every single time he looked at her his eyes felt as though they'd been impaled by a pair of flaming hot pokers. It was like he could see her, but his eyes rejecting the fact that he could see her.

Almost as if she wasn't supposed to exist.

'Regardless,' the young necromancer thought to himself casually. 'I'll have my answers soon enough.'

"Xerxes!" he shouted to his floating familiar.

"_Yes Master?_"

"Remove her gag."

"_Yes Master._" The loathsome creature bowed his head and then slithered toward his master's prisoner. Then, with a twisted smile, he roughly tore away the cloth gag that was sealing her lips; allowing her to speak. "_Lady can talk now. Lady should watch what she says._"

"Well put Xerxes." Mozenrath said in a mildly pleasant tone, before affixing his gaze on the intruder. "Now then, let's start with the basics. Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"My name is Jasmine and I am of Agrabah." The captive answered rather bluntly, causing her eyes to go wide with shock.

"You weren't expecting to answer that were you?" Mozenrath asked amusedly. "Perhaps I should explain. See, those chains around your wrists are under an enchantment of my own brilliant design. As long as you wear them, you can neither lie nor refuse to answer any question. It makes the whole interrogation process go so much smoother."

"_Smoother! Smoother! He-He-He-He-He!_" Xerxes parroted his master with a deranged sort of giggle.

"Yes… well, at any rate, I've already deduced the basics of your little scheme. Now I just need you to fill in the blanks. So first things first _Jasmine_, what did your _beloved_ Princess Mirage send you hear to steal?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated, sounding both annoyed and dumbfounded. "What do you mean nothing? People don't just break into evil castles for no good reason! You must have been here to steal something!"

"You're right, I was." Jasmine answered begrudgingly, still under the spell of her shackles. "But not for Mirage. That monster knows nothing about this. In fact, she doesn't even know I exist."

"Monster? Isn't that considered blasphemy where you come from?"

"It's the truth."

"I take it you're not very popular around Ol' Agrabah Town."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been there in months."

"I see…" said the young necromancer in a sly, and slightly condescending tone. "Let me guess, you've been out _collecting_ a few things, right?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"Things that when combined could be used to serve some greater purpose?"

"I suppose you could put it like that."

Then tell me, dear _Jasmine_, for what _greater _purpose did you gather up these specific items?"

"I… I…urrr…" said Jasmine as she fought to resist the chains' enchanted influence. "I… want… I…no… can't… tell…"

"Don't fight it dearie, you'll only make this take longer." Said Mozenrath; amused and slightly impressed by her struggle. "Now, what is the purpose of these artifacts? What is your ultimate goal?"

"My… my goal is… my goal is…" she said as her resistance continued to wane. "My goal is… to… to… to end Mirage's reign over Agrabah… forever."

At first the dark lord said nothing. His mind and face went blank as he attempted to process this information. After about a minute or so a small smile formed across his lips and he began to chuckle.

"You're joking."

"You know that's not possible."

"Well then I guess you're just that stupid!" Mozenrath said bluntly as his words grew steadily more caustic. "I've tried you know! At least a half a dozen times I've tried to end that pampered little Palace Pussycat's life and every single time I've failed! And I'm _**me**_! So what makes you think that _**you**_, a lowly Street Rat with a bag full of stolen magic, will have any better luck?"

"The fact that fate is on my side." Jasmine answered with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have a plan for dealing with Mirage. One crafted by the Prophet?"

"Prophet?" Mozenrath repeated confusedly. "What prophet?"

"_The_ Prophet." His captive answered in a slightly baiting way.

"And what is _**that **_supposed to…" the words suddenly dies in the young necromancer's throat as a tiny switch flipped on in his brain. "Wait… you don't… you don't mean _Him_, do you?"

"If by _Him_ you mean the legendary Ageless Prophet of the Seven Deserts, the so-called Blind Wanderer of the Sands, then yes, I do."

The dark lord detected a hint of mischief in her tone, but he knew she had to be telling the truth; the shackles wouldn't let her do otherwise. However, he could not dismiss the possibility that his captive was merely insane. That was certainly a possibility. And given the circumstances it was the most likely. But then again, what if she wasn't mad? The prospect of ridding himself of Mirage once and for all was far too tantalizing to pass up. Either way, he knew what he had to do next.

With almost inhuman speed, Mozenrath thrust his gauntlet hand forward and wrapped his fingers around Jasmine's throat; not enough to strangle her, but just hard enough to let her know he wasn't playing around.

"Let me see if I understand this," he began with a voice liked poisoned honey. "Those three trinkets on the table behind me, the necklace, the sword, and the crystal skull, they have the power to destroy Mirage. That's what the Blind Prophet said, right?"

"No… not… exactly…" Jasmine said, struggling to breathe. "He said they… have the power… to end Mirage's… reign over Agrabah… but only… when used in the correct way… and only when combined… with one final element."

"So they won't kill her? Damn." The young necromancer cursed with mild disappointment. "Oh well, dethroning that spoiled palace brat will be just as satisfying. Now about this final element. I take it it's something that I already possess, correct? Otherwise why would you even come here?"

"Yes… that is correct…" his captive choked out an answer he slowly tightened his grip. "I came here… to steal the Dragon's Teeth… that you stole from… Thebes…" she paused only briefly to take in a quick breath of air. "I meant to sneak in… and just take them… without you noticing… but one of your Mamluks spotted me and… I panicked…"

Well, that certainly put the kibosh on his 'dress rehearsal' theory, but no matter. Now that he had all the information he needed, there was only one last loose end to take care of. So with a cruel smirk and sadistic glee, Mozenrath squeezed his captive's windpipe even tighter than before.

"What… are you… doing?" Jasmine asked as she continued to gasp like a fish out of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention? I'm still _**really **_mad at you for waking me up." He answered with mocking jocularity. "But thanks _so_ much for all the presents. I'll be sure to put them to good use."

"No… wait… please…" the gasping prisoner managed to cough out. "I can… do it… for you!"

"Yeah… the thing is, I've had a pretty lousy track record delegating my schemes to outside parties." He explained casually. "So this time around I'm going to handle everything myself."

"But you… don't know the plan… how to use them… I do…"

"Hmm… true," the young necromancer reasoned. "But I am _me _after all. And since I now hold all of the pieces, figuring out how they all fit together should be child's play."

"We… we can… make a… deal…" Jasmine pleaded as the light began to fade from her eyes.

"Oh please, I love watching people grovel for their lives as much as the next guy, but this is just sad." He said mockingly as he prepared to crush her throat once and for all. "I am Mozenrath, Lord of the Black Sands. Master Sorcerer. You are just a lowly thief. A Street Rat. A Nobody. What could _you_ possibly have to offer _me _that I couldn't get myself?"

"I could… grant you… Three Wishes…"

On a reflex, Mozenrath released her throat and took about four steps back. Needless to say, _that_ had been the absolute last thing he had expected her to say. Quickly, he scanned over her chains, but none of them appeared to be loose or broken in any way. She couldn't have been lying, and yet what she'd said made no sense. Had been delirious from lack of air? Or driven mad by fear of death? Both entirely possible, and yet strangely he could not accept such explanations. So he decided to press the matter a bit further.

"And how exactly would you make good on such a promise?" he asked cautiously; more than a little uneasy about where this might go.

"By tak…" Jasmine began, pausing momentarily to let out a few much needed coughs. "By taking the Oath of Solomon."

In that instant, the Lord of the Black Sands felt as though he'd been slammed into a brick wall. Had he heard her correctly? Had she really said what he thought she said? How on Earth did this Street Rat even know of such things? Knowledge of that oath was deemed a capital offense by the Rulers of the Seven Deserts over two thousand years ago. Nearly every scrap of information pertaining to it was either burned or censored by order of the Sultans. The only reason he even knew about it was because his old mentor had owned one of the last surviving scrolls. And what he knew made his blood run cold.

"Where did you hear about that oath?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I read all about it in a scroll in the Agrabah Library." She answered. "I know that if I invoke the oath and you agree to the terms then it will form a magical contract that not even you will be able to break."

"Yes, but do you know at what price that contract comes?" Mozenrath asked, sounding more than a little shaken. "That oath is meant for Jinn and Jinn alone. For a mortal to invoke the name of King Solomon in such a way, why its… its blasphemy, sacrilege of the highest order."

"Since when is the great and power Lord of the Black Sands afraid of offending a higher power?" Jasmine asked tauntingly.

"Since Solomon himself put a curse on that oath over five thousand years ago." He answered bluntly. "Listen sweetness, I may have a reputation for playing fast and loose with the forces of the cosmos, but I'm not stupid enough to trifle with the King of the Jinn. The punishment for speaking that oath is worse than anything you can imagine. Only a fool would even consider it."

"But I would be the one speaking it, not you." His captive reasoned. "I'd be the only one cursed. And once the curse is complete I will have the power to grant the three wishes I promised you."

"What makes you so sure? How do you know Solomon won't curse the both of us just for laughs?" asked Mozenrath, sounding both irritated and afraid. "Besides, even if I did agree, once the curse is complete you won't be yourself anymore. You'll have no memory of anything, least of all a promise of three wishes."

"I won't need my memory if I make the wishes a part of the oath. It's unbreakable remember." Jasmine explained. "And as for being cursed yourself you needn't worry. I've studied the Oath of Solomon thoroughly and I know for a fact that the curse only effects the one who speaks it. I promise you'll be safe."

The dark lord didn't respond immediately. Instead he remained silent for a few moments while he reassessed his situation. He knew his captive still couldn't lie, but that didn't mean she couldn't be wrong. And according to legend, the Curse of Solomon was supposed to be worse than ten thousand deaths. But on the other hand, what if she was right? If this worked out the way it was supposed to then not only would he get 3 Wishes but he might finally be rid of his hated arch rival; and all without having to lift a finger. A high risk plan with a big payoff that requires little very little effort. In other words, he'd be stupid not to do it.

"Alright." He said at last, his voice a mix of caution and excitement. "I accept your proposal. Go on, say the oath."

"Very well then." Jasmine said solemnly, pausing only for a few moments to let out a long deep sigh, then in a loud yet regal voice, one befitting a queen or a princess, she spoke the forbidden oath. "In the name of King Solomon, Master of all the Jinn and Supreme Ruler of Djinnestan! I, Jasmine of Agrabah, do solemnly swear that if Mozerath, Lord of the Black Sands, allows me to leave his palace unharmed and with everything I require, then I in turn shall grant him 3 Wishes upon the completion of King Solomon's Curse! Do you accept these terms?"

"I… I…" Mozenrath hesitated upon remembering the fate that awaited him if his captive was wrong. But he quickly shook this off; remembering who he was and what he'd already sacrificed in his quest for power. 'No risk, no reward.' He thought as he remembered his old master's cardinal rule. "I accept!"

No sooner did the words leave his lips then did a horrible, earsplitting sound fill the dungeon. It was like a nightmarish auditory cocktail of shrieking rack victims, crackling bonfires, and the wings of ten thousand angry locusts. As the seconds ticked by the noise grew louder and louder until at last Mozenrath feel to his knees as he shut his eyes and covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the skull shattering sound. Before long the sound was accompanied by an unbearable heat that seemed to come from everywhere at once; almost as if the walls of his mighty Citadel had turned to boiling magma.

For what felt like hours the noise and the heat went on; growing more and more intense with each passing second. For a brief moment, the young necromancer feared that this would be the end. Then, as mysteriously as they came, the heat and the noise simply went away. Leaving the dungeon as cold and as quiet as it ever was.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Mozenrath was able to regain enough of his composure to open his eyes. First he examined his own person; as far as he could tell there were no physical signs that he had been cursed. Once he was sure of his own safety, he looked over at his faithful familiar Xerxes, who was lying on the floor, twitching and writhing in pain. Lastly he turned his gaze toward his prisoner. And what he saw next made his eyes go wide with horror.

There stood Jasmine, still bound in her enchanted shackles, but now she was panting heavily and dripping with sweat. Her plain, brown garments had all but been torn to shreds; leaving her with only the bare minimum of modesty. But of course, her near nakedness was of no concern to the young Lord of the Black Sands. In fact, he hadn't even noticed. He was much too entranced by her stomach; or to be more accurate, what was _on_ her stomach.

Upon the beautiful Street Rat's exposed belly was the image of a large, clawed hand made of black fire, with a single red eye resting in the palm. Although he had never seen it before, Mozenrath knew this symbol well. It had been described to him many times to him during his days as an apprentice. It was the thing that had haunted his nightmares since boyhood.

The Mark of Solomon.

"Hey Mozenrath." Jasmine called to him, her face suddenly turning stern and cold. "Are you going to let me out of these chains or not?"

XXX

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Though you'd never know it to look at it since, as previously mentioned, the Land of the Black Sands was a realm of perpetual darkness. However, if one lives their long enough and is studious enough to notice all of the subtle changes that occur during the course of a regular day, one can gain an infallible inner sense of time; a Sixth Sense if you will. This was how Mozenrath got through his day-to-day life in a world of shadows and why every morning he was able to stand on his balcony and stare through the darkness to watch the sunrise.

However, on this particular morning, he had not come to watch the sunrise, but rather to watch a lone figure shrink into the distance; with necklace, sword, skull, and Dragon's Teeth in tow.

"_Not fair! Not fair!_" Xerxes whined as he hovered by his master's side. "_Lady take toys! Lady take Teeth! Lady take everything and Master do nothing! Why?_"

"I had no choice." The young necromancer muttered, half to himself. "The Oath of Solomon constitutes a powerful magical contract, and the punishment for breaking it is almost as bad the one for invoking it in the first place."

"_Still stinks!_"

"Quit your pouting Xerxes." Mozenrath commanded. "She may have won today, but she won't have long to gloat about it. In seven days that mark will spread over every inch of her body, consuming everything she ever was. And when the dust settles, whatever's left of her will be back to grant me my wishes. Then the _real _fun can begin."

"_Lady stupid!_"

"Lady crazy." He corrected. "She spent heaven knows how long collecting those artifacts from who knows where. Then she risked life and limb against me just to steal a pouch full of Dragon's Teeth. Then when I had her cornered she was willing to sacrifice her very humanity just to escape. And all for a chance to bring down Princess Pussycat."

"_What this mean Master?_"

"It means that Mirage had better watch her back. There's only one kind of creature willing to resort to such extremes for such a small reward and now she's been given a time limit." The dark lord said with an arrogant smirk. "To put it simply my dear Xerxes, this woman, this Jasmine of Agrabah, is the most dangerous type of monster the world has ever known."

"_What type? What type?_"

"A Woman in Love."

End Notes: Well… that one took longer to write than I expected. Sweet Jesus was that an ordeal. But it was worth it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to ask questions or speculate in the comments. See you next time. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of City of Heresy. You may have noticed that this chapter is much shorter than the others, but I have a good reason for that. See, originally, I had intended to explain the full scope of the Curse of Solomon gradually throughout the next few chapters, but as I made plans I started forming this neat little backstory in my head. So, instead of forcing you piece it together yourselves, I've decided to just reveal the story behind the Curse in the form of a story written by an in-world scribe who died hundreds of years before the events of the story. Aladdin is owned by Disney. I own nadda. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

_The Curse of Solomon. _

_Written by Ahmet the Wanderer. _

_Long ago, in the time before time, Allah, creator of all things, breathed life into the universe. _

_From the Light he gave birth to the Angels. Beings who, like him, would live forever and would serve as the eternal protectors of the cosmos. _

_From the Earth he gave birth to Man. Creatures who, unlike their creator, were doomed to one day die, but were blessed with free will and the potential for feats beyond even those of Angels. _

_And from the Fire he gave birth to the Jinn. Beings of smoke and pure magic, capable of channeling the raw power of the cosmos to perform feats second only to those of Allah himself. _

_For a time, the Jinn shared the World with Man and the two races lived together in harmony. But as the ages past, the Jinn grew arrogant and boastful. They began to use their powers for cruelty and mischief. _

"_We are the strongest in all the World!" the Jinn proclaimed. "And we shall do whatever we please!" _

_Finally Allah decided that he had had enough and vowed to humble these unruly braggarts once and for all. _

_To that end, he sought out Solomon, King of the Israelites, and made him an offer. _

"_Oh Solomon, wisest of the Kings of Man, I beseech thee." The Great Allah said to him. "The Jinn have grown arrogant and reckless. They use their power to spread misery and chaos. And now they have grown so bold as to ignore the warnings of me, their Father. That is why I have come to you, Oh Solomon the Wise. Of all the Men to walk upon this Earth, you are the only one to have ever gained the respect of the Jinn. For years they have flocked to your court, standing patiently behind your scholars and prophets, in the hopes of witnessing one of your famous judgements. This is why I have come to you upon your deathbed. You alone have gained the respect of the Jinn, so you alone have the power to control them. Agree to become their King and rule them as once you ruled Men, and I shall bless you with power and immortality." _

_Naturally, Solomon accepted Allah's most generous offer and instantly he was transformed into the most powerful Jinn the world has ever seen; a Jinn truly worthy of being called King. _

_For his first act, Solomon instituted the Law of Lamp and Bottle and Urn, which states that all Jinn must use their powers to serve others and that so long as they live on Earth they must be bound to mystical objects until freed by their Masters. _

_The Jinn respected Solomon too much to defy him and vowed to comply with his new law; a vow that in time would become known as the Oath of Solomon. _

_As the ages past, the Jinn began to accept their new role as the Servants of Man. Many of them even started taking pride in the oath which had bound them into servitude; the oath which they considered to be the only truly unbreakable one. For any Jinn who dared to even try to break it, soon found themselves banished to the Void; a realm of infinite nothingness._

_Eventually, word of this unbreakable oath reached the ears of Man and they too began taking it to test its fabled power. However, whereas the Jinn saw the oath as a symbol of their devotion to their King, Man saw only a means to enrich himself and punish his enemies. All across the Seven Kingdoms, known today as the Seven Deserts, fathers were entrapping wealthy men into marrying their ugly daughters, Landowners were squeezing the lives out of their indentured farmers, and Sultans were banishing their rivals into the Void._

_This behavior enraged the Jinn. How dare they take their King's sacred oath and pervert it for their own petty ends? Solomon heard his people's outrage and devised a fitting deterrent._

_With a way of his massive hand, the Jinn King placed a terrible curse upon his oath. Now if any creature other than a Jinn dared to invoke it, they would be branded with the Mark of Solomon. For seven days the mark would grow and spread, until the sunset on seventh when the mark would cover their entire bodies; consuming their flesh and bones. Leaving their souls to be transformed into Jinn. _

_But unlike the Jinn born naturally from the Smokeless Fires of Djinnestan, these cursed beings would lose all memory and freewill. They would be blank emotionless shadows of their former selves. Doomed to be forever bound to lamp, bottle, or urn; unable to be freed even by the wish of their Masters._

_Hollow Jinn. _

_It took many centuries, during which time countless souls were lost, but eventually the Rulers of the Seven Kingdoms put a stop to this horror. They purged all information of the oath from every library and declared that no Man must ever speak of it, lest they be sentenced to death._

_As I write this, it has been over one thousand years since the great purge, and although I know I man be punished for telling this tale, I know in my heart I am in the right._

_If you are reading this then it is likely that you have heard whispers about the forbidden oath and hope to learn it so you may profit from its power. But I would not advise it. _

_The Oath of Solomon is not meant for Man. _

_It is for the Jinn and them alone. _

_The punishment for speaking it is more horrible than you can imagine. _

_Believe me, I have witnessed it firsthand. _

_If you fear nothing else on this Earth then I advise you, _

_Fear the Curse of Solomon. _

End Notes: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this rather different chapter. Next time we'll be checking back in with Mirage and Aladdin. Until then, please follow, favorite and review. See you next time. Peace.


End file.
